Xmen, Brotherhood, meet Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades
by Forever hero girl
Summary: Just over a year after the events of The Last Olympian, Nico di Angelo ends up in Bayville. Of course with the demigod, comes demigod problems, monsters among other things. The X-men and the Brotherhood compete for Nico's loyalty. Who's side will Nico choose? How much will the mutants find out about Nico's world? What happens when Nico's problems become theirs? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLA FAN FICTION READERS. I FIGURED THAT X-MEN AND THE DEMIGOD WORLD NEEDED A GOOD CROSSIVER, SO I GIVE YOU NICO DI ANGELO IN X-MEN EVOLUTION. THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER BOTH THE BROTHERHOOD AND X-MEN TEAMS HAVE BEEN ASSEMBED DURING SEASON ONE, AND A WHILE AFTER THE LAST OLYMPIAN FROM THE PJO SEREIS. **

**I ACCTUALY JUST FINISHED THE PJO SEREIS AND I HAVENT READ THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SEREIES YET, SO THERE'S NONE OF THE STUFF FROM THAT. THIS IS JUST MY TAKE ON WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO NICO IF AFTER THE LAST OLYMIPAN, HE ENDED UP IN BAYVILLE. **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

Nico Di Angelo, now 14 years old, sighed as he sat in the back of the Social Services car on the way to Bayville's Home for Boys.

He decided he didn't want to stay at Camp Half Blood or in the Underworld with his Dad for the school year for one reason or another, but now he realized how poorly thought out he had done this.

He wasn't an orphan or anything, but what was he supposed to tell the police people when he was caught by the owner of the Motel he had snuck into for the night? That his dad was the Greek God Hades, or that he had a place to stay, a summer camp that no mortals could see? And he couldn't run away either unless he wanted to be on the FIND THIS RUNAWAY CHILD list.

But this isn't all bad, Nico decided as he sat in the Social Services car. At the boys home, some stuff like food would be paid for, he wouldn't have to risk getting busted for breaking into a motel room to spend a night, and Bayville was very close to New York city so if he had to get to Camp, he wasn't too far away.

They reached the Orphanage and quickly added Nico into their system.

The place was rather large, and smelled a bit like a zoo, but other than that, it seemed okay.

Nico lucked out and got his own room since all the other occupied rooms didn't have room for another roommate. So now, Nico tossed his backpack of stuff down on the twin sized bed and looked around his new room.

The walls were painted blue, but the paint was heavily chipping in some places revealing a previous brown coat of paint underneath. Nico actually thought it looked okay, but the person showing him around that they were planning on fixing the paint job soon.

There were also three other beds in the room besides Nico's, and three other wardrobes.

The room was large, since being designed to house 4 boys, but Nico had it all to himself, and he was fine with that, even if it was kinda lonely. But at least he could put the four twin beds as close together as possible and make a bigger bed.

Also another advantage, Nico could summon his sword from the shadows and practice all he wanted against invisible enemies and no one would know.

Nico was given a folder with a few things he needed to know, and then they left him in his room.

There was a schedule for the Orphanage, saying when breakfast, lunch and dinner would be served, when they did and didn't have access to the kitchen for snacks, and a calendar where they listed some group activities that he could participate in if he wished.

There was also a notification that he would become a 9th grader, or freshman, and Bayville High School starting in two weeks and there was a list for him to select classes.

Nico hadn't been to school since he'd been sent to military school before he found out about his parentage. He was smart, really smart, but he didn't know if he would do so well in public school. He didn't know if he'd gone to school before the Lotus Hotel, probably not.

Nico didn't really care about schooling, but if he didn't choose his own classes, he would get put in classes he probably wouldn't like and then he would have to go to them anyway. And if he was going to keep a lower profile, like a billion people in the Greek not-mythological world had told him to do, he was gonna have to go to school at least some of the time or get in trouble.

He was required to take one English, one Math, one Science and one Social Studies/History class and one PE class, plus 5 other classes of his chose as electives, making 10 classes, 5 classes a day.

So he took these classes:

English 9 (English)

Secondary Math (math)

Biology (science)

9th grade Phys. Ed. (PE)

Current Events (Social studies/history)

Woodshop (other class #1)

Computer Technology (other class #2)

Sculpture (other class #3)

Mythology (other class #4 and so he could laugh at all the inaccuracies and still get an easy A)

Photography/Video Making (other class #5)

He set the class choosing sheet aside, he would take it down when it was time for Lunch, since it was still early morning.

Nico sat down on his new bed and looked around. Nico was still deciding if it was going to be Hades or okay here.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Nico decided it was Hades at the orphanage.

The other boys seemed to think he was weird, and flicked food at him whenever they could. Nico would eat in his room away from the other boys, but it was against the rules to take food outside of the kitchen.

But today just might make things worse or better. Today was Nico's first day at Bayville high… his first day of normal high school.

Honestly, Nico was a bit nervous. The last time he'd been to school, he got kidnapped by a manticore and lost his sister, Bianca to Artemis's Hunters, which then in turned sparked the chain of events that was Nico's incredibly strange life.

Wisely deciding to skip breakfast, seeing as there was an all out food fight going on by the time he came down for breakfast, he grabbed his bag full of school stuff and began walking, as opposed to waiting another 30 minutes for the orphanage van to be loaded up and driven to the school.

Nico had to be at school early today anyways. He needed to pick up his schedule, find his locker, find his classes and familiarize himself with the school layout since he was going to be here for a while.

After a 15 minute walk, Nico arrived at the front doors of the school. There weren't many other students there yet since it was only about 7:15 and classes started at 8. That left 45 minutes to get his stuff and explore.

He asked one of the very few students already at school where the main office was, and then he didn't speak, make a sound or stop until he entered the office.

He opened the door into the office and was met by the sight of a woman wearing a purplish business suit and skirt, and matching high heels and dark brown hair. The tag on the front of the desk she sat behind identified her as the Principal, Miss Darkholme.

"Yes?" she asked looking up from whatever paper work she was doing.

"Uh, hi. I'm Nico Di Angelo," Nico said.

"Ah, yes, the new student, sit and I'll get your stuff out," she said coldly.

Nico hesitantly took a seat. He was getting bad vibes from this lady, or maybe it was just the fact that her last name was Darkholme. Names like that combined with her cold attitude usually screams monster.

"Here it is," she said pulling out a file, "Nico di Angelo, only previous school records from 4 years ago at a Military school you were dismissed from. ADHD and dyslexic, current residence, the Bayville Orphanage for boys. Here is your schedule, now get out, I have more important matters to attend to."

The way she said that last bit kinda reminded him of Mr. D. Dismissive, rude and doesn't like teenagers much.

Nico took his papers and left the office quickly, not liking being in there at all. Once he was outside the office, he made a mental note to keep an eye on that woman, and then he turned to his schedule.

It took him a while with his dyslexia, but he managed to read the paper with his classes, happy to find he got into all the classes he signed up for.

Nico Di Angelo: Locker: 110 Combo: 26-10-14

A Days

1: Biology-104

2: Mythology-220

3: Sculpture-116

Lunch- Cafeteria

4: English 9- 401

5. Photography-319

B Days

6: Computer Technology –Lab 005

7: Secondary Math- 312

8: Phys ED – GYM

Lunch-Cafeteria

9: Current Events- 209

10: Woodshop- 500

Today was a Monday, and happened to be an A day. So he set out to locate his first class, Biology.

He passed a few other doors that would be for his other classes and took note of their location. I few minutes later, he located his classroom. The door was locked and the lights were off, showing that the teacher of this room was yet to arrive, so Nico went to find the remaining classrooms of his he hadn't located yet.

The school began filling up with students as 8 o'clock grew nearer. The boys from the orphanage showed up at some point. As he passed them in the halls, they didn't pay much attention to Nico. In fact, Nico seemed to be invisible to just about everyone at the school.

It wasn't until 5 minutes to 8 that someone talked to Nico. And it was mainly because the other had been running through the halls and literally crashed into Nico when he came around the corner.

They boy wall tall, looked maybe 17, and had silvery white hair, but not like an old person's white kinda of hair. He wore a brown long sleeve and some skinny jeans.

"Watch it!" the boy snapped.

"Not my fault you can't walk in a hallway," Nico muttered in reply, standing up.

"Whose the newbie yo?" another boy, with an unhealthy looking tinge of green to his skin and would probably kill a satyr with his smell if he got too close to one.

A third boy with long brown hair and torn up jeans grabbed Nico's dropped schedule before Nico could collect it.

"Nico di Angelo, new student hu?" he said, reading the top of his schedule, the green guy leaning over his shoulder.

"Yep," Nico replied bluntly and plucked his paper out of the other's hands.

A forth boy, who was rather large, weather fat or muscles Nico could not tell, snorted at Nico's reply.

Nico rolled his eyes and turned to go down the hall to o his first period, but runner boy got in his way.

"What? No manners? Not even gonna ask our names?"

Nico signed in annoyance and said, "Fine, whatever, what is your name?" in an annoyed, exasperated tone.

"Pietro Maximoff that you very much."

Nico gave an annoyed small wave and then expertly slipped past the speedster and down the hall, the bell ringing, signaling all students to get to class.

"Well, he's a bundle of joy," Lance said sarcastically.

"I've got current events with 'im," Toad said.

"Who takes sculpture?" Blob joked.

"You have sculpture next semester," Lance said bluntly.

"Oh yea," Blob replied at scratched his head.

"Boys, I think we just found some new fun," Pietro grinned evily.

BIOLOGY CLASSROOM

Evan Daniels entered the class room, most the seats were already filled due to him arriving at school a bit late. Even his usual seat by the window in the back was taken. But it was taken by a kid he had never seen before.

He had the darkest black hair, and wore a black t-shirt with a skull and had some dark circles under his eyes that contrasted with his paler skin tone. He was looking out the window. The only open seat was next to him.

"Take your seats," the teacher said as he entered the room and stood at the front of the class.

"Today we've got a new student joining us, Nico di Angelo," the teacher continued, pointing to the dark haired boy Evan was seated next to. Nico gave a half hearted wave and resumed looking out the window.

And the lesson began. A worksheet was passed out. They were supposed to read through their textbook to find the answers as a review of what they had been learning the past week. None of which Nico knew so he was going to have to just read blindly and copy answers from the book.

Which really sucked for a dyslexic kid like him.

Nico struggled along once he had gotten his text book and assignment. Evan noticed that Nico was having trouble, but Nico seemed to have an arura coming off him that said to stay away so Evan didn't do or say anything much as the period rolled by.

Most people got two thirds or more of the way done, Nico only made it to about half way through before the bell rang. Nico sighed and shoved his stuff into his backpack and left for second period mythology.

His mythology teacher was a short woman who always seemed to have a scowl on her face. But the second she started teaching, it was extremely obvious to Nico that this wasn't a mortal. This was a monster.

He could tell by a lot of things. The way she kept looking at him with a scowl like he was the reason for all the world's problems, the way she talked had a snake like hiss to it and thirdly, she was accurately teaching mythology, like saying what Nico knew for a fact happened without a single, for the most part, inaccuracy. But all the heroes were made out to look more like monsters and the monsters were the good guys and she said monsters like she was proud yet angry at the name monster.

Oh yea, she was defiantly a monster and she had her sights set on the Son of Hades.

Nico was on edge for the whole period, and barley paid attention for any of third period sculpture where they were starting a new unit which Nico was too distanced to hear what it was.

Then it was lunch. Nico opted out of eating food from the cafeteria. And rather than sitting at one of the tables, he sat outside under the shade of a tree, alone and as far away from the other students as possible.

He put his head phones in and started playing his music on his IPod as loud as he could without blowing his ears out completely.

Nico looked around, the only people in sight were the students eating their lunch outside, none of which paid Nico any attention, but he was still extremely tense. His mythology teacher was actually form mythology and he was pretty sure that she knew that he was a demigod. The one and only son of Hades was kinda hard to miss in the world of monsters.

Nico nearly summoned his sword when someone came around the tree and placed a hand on his shoulder, but luckily, all that happened was the dude who startled him ended up pinned to the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Relax kid!" the person said.

It was an older boy, had red sunglasses over his eyes, brown hair, blue long sleeved shirt, looked 17 or 18 maybe, final year of High School most likely.

Nico released him and backed off, allowing him to stand.

"Nice reflexes," Scott said, "I'm Scott Summers."

"Nico," Nico replied, "Sorry about that."

"Nice to meet you. Uh, we were wondering if you wanted to come sit with us," Scott asked, gesturing to an outside table with a few other kids, only one of which Nico recognized from his Biology class.

"Uhh, sure," Nico was taken back by a total stranger asking him to sit with him and his friends.

Scott smiled and lead Nico over to the table. Scott sat down next to a red haired girl, a Nico took a seat on the edge next to a boy with blueish hair.

"Hey guys, this is Nico. Nico this is Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Evan and Rouge," Scott said, pointing to each of his friends in turn.

"Hi, Nico," Kitty said enthusiastically.

"Hi," Nico replied kind of awkwardly.

"Did you just tackle Scott and pin him down in three seconds flat? That vas so cool!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yea, sorry about that, it's uhh," Nico couldn't think of a good explanation.

It never occurred to Nico that he would ever make friends so quickly after tackling someone, but yet, here he was, sitting with people who didn't treat him like a freak.

'They'd probably run if they knew,' Nico decided.

Of course there was irony in this for certain reasons, but let's not get into that right now.

The bell rang and lunch ended. Nico gave a smirk and a wave to them then left to go to English. But the second he got to class, the memory of his Mythology teacher who may or may not be, probably is, is a monster. And that monster was talking to his English teacher.

NICO POV

And she was still looking at me out of the corner of her eye, her glare was full of hate, but the English teacher barely noticed a thing. So either the Mist disguises dirty looks from monsters or the English teacher just isn't very observant.

Probably the second one.

I sat down in my seat. Which was the only seat left, which was in the front row so I was in more perfect view for the monster to growl and glare at me. Yeay.

English was boring except the Monster Mythology teacher who's name I can't even pronounce, (and I speak Ancient Greek, a language full of hard to pronounce words) kept coming into the room to glare at me like I was a cooking meal or something.

And she came to visit me in 5th and last period woodshop. My woodshop teacher was a large man that kinda reminded me of Hephaestus. But I was ignored for the most part by him, just the same new student, say hi, now get to work kind of thing.

I was trying to catch up with the rest of the class, who were making chairs from wood, so basically I was starting with a few pieces of wood while the rest of the class were almost ready to start carving decorations into their chairs.

Anyway, I was sanding a piece of wood when I notice Miss Mythology Monster ended the work shop. She was still glaring at me, but was talking with the woodshop teacher.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, and I probably didn't want to know. I would deal with the stalking monster after school and get somewhat caught up with the rest of my class.

The bell rang, ended my first day of school. I had a feeling that any second I was going to be-

"Mr. di Angelo, I need a word with you, now," Mythology teacher asked.

"Uh, sure," I decided to act dumb at first. They are always so much easier to beat when they think I've got no idea what's going on.

I allowed her to lead me into the hallway, which were now empty of students.

"Now Nico, did you really think we wouldn't find you?" she asked.

"I was actually kind of expecting it," I replied, getting ready to get my sword out.

"Ready to die, son of Hades?" she asked

She growled then revealed her true form. A dracanae, which is snake woman with twin serpent trunks where her legs should be, green skin and some wicked snake like fangs.

I got ready to fight, rising my sword to eye level as my response to her question.

The battle was won quickly enough. The dracaena was slow compared to most of the stuff I've had to deal with in the past. I stabbed her right through her chest and she exploded into yellow powder.

"Great first day of school," I muttered to myself as I looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone in sight, which there wasn't.

I then began walking back to the orphnanage, not feeling like shadow travel at the moment, while thinking about the homework I now had to do; Biology's textbook assignment, reading a novel by the end of the week for English.

Truth; I would really rather kill another dracanae than do the homework.

NORMAL POV

Little did Nico know, someone had been watching the whole time.

Mystique always kept an eye on new students, especially ones who literally had no background except a few things from some boarding school Nico di Angelo and his sister, Bianca di Angelo, had disappeared from 4 years ago. Well, here was Nico, but where was Bianca?

But the question on the whereabouts of the elder di Angelo wasn't one of the many questions going through the mutant shape shifter's mind. The questions she had were more like;

'What the hell just happened. What did the Mythology teacher who had only been teacher for 2 weeks just turn into? Why was it trying to kill Nico? Where did Nico get a sword from? How did Nico know how to use a sword? Who else was looking for Nico? Why did Nico need to hide? How had Nico been expecting the attack? Son of Hades? Did he just kill the mythology teacher? Why did the snake like mythology teacher explode into yellow powder when stabbed? Who was Nico di Angelo really?'

"Great first day of school," Nico muttered to himself, Mystique, who had been in fly form on the wall, flew after him as he grabbed his bag and walked down the halls and towards the doors.

Magneto would want all the information on this boy. He may be a most powerful ally.

**OKAY, DONE WITH CHAPTER 1. WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? REVIEW FOR ME AND I'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON ENOUGH.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY GUYS, BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. READ AND REVIEW AND THINKS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEIWED ON THE LAST CHAPTER! LEAVE SUGGESTIONS IN THE COMMENTS IF YOU PLEASE! **

**OKAY AND SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, I WAS DOING OTHER STUFF, READING THE LOST HERO AMONG THAT STUFF… WELL ACCTUALLY I READ LOST HERO, SON OF NEPTUNE AND STARTING MARK OF ATHENA.**

**BUT DON'T WORRY, THIS STORY WON'T BECOME THAT ONE, I'M JUST GOING TO PUT A FEW REFRENCES TO IT HERE AND THERE, A MENTION OF A CHARATER OR A PLOT PIECE, BUT DON'T WORRY, NO SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ THAT SEREIES.**

**OH YEA, QUICK REMINDER, JUST AFTER EPISODE 7 OF SEASON 1, SO ROUGE IS AN X-MEN, BUT BEAST HASN'T COME INTO THE PICTURE YET.**

Nico arrived back at the Orphanage and went straight up to his room, unaware that the fly next to his head had been following him since he left the school.

The Son of Hades deposited his backpack on the floor and flopped down on his bed. Nico debated if he wanted to get started on that homework that instant or not. It wasn't much, but it was still homework that involved a lot of reading.

Nico's thoughts eventually trailed back to the monster attack. Of course Nico hadn't thought that a monster wasn't going to find him here sooner or later, but he also wasn't expecting one on the first day of school. At least the manticore had let him be settled in for a few months before attacking at that school dance.

But then again, Nico wasn't known very well back when he was 10 years old.

Maybe this school had a monster for a Vice Principal as well, or maybe even Miss. Darklhome was a monster. She was rather rude, but then again, Nico knew lots of rude and dismissive adults. It was a silly thought, Nico decided, he was being paranoid. Right?

He pushed the thoughts of monsters out of his head for now and took out his Biology textbook and assignment. It took a while, but Nico managed to finish it. However, Nico decided to not start the novel for English just yet. He would probably regret that decision later but who cares.

Now what to do, what to do? Homework done, monsters killed, no big threat to end the world, no issues with the gods, not much for Nico to do at the moment.

CRASH! HISS! ROAR!  
>Scratch that, monsters not killed, Nico now has something to do. He looked out his window to see a Hydra tearing up the park across the street from the orphanage.<p>

How did a Hydra just manage to just show up without notice, Nico didn't know, but what he did know is that he had to take that thing down before it did too much damage and/or hurt someone… but then again, if anyone got hurt, it would probably be Nico because he was literally about to go marching up to the mulit-headed, acid spitting hydra dragon thing with a sword while everyone else fleed away like normal and smart people do.

But then again, very few people would be able to see through the mist to realize it was a hydra, Nico often wondered what the mortals thought they saw rather than a giant acid spitting lizard tearing up the park.

No time to thing about that now.

The next thing Nico knew, he stumbled out of the shadow of a tree directly behind the beast.

He lifted his sword and prepared to attack, mentally reminding himself not to cut the heads off unless he wanted more than the 10 heads that could fire acid and bite him in half. It was obvious from the amount of heads this thing already had, it had experience fighting a demigod or two… at least… and seeing how it was still alive, it had probably won those battles too.

Nico crept up on the thing, attempting to get closer to it to just go in and stab it through its heart or something.

Unfortunately, that didn't go to well, the Hydra turned around and twenty-er- nineteen eyes settles on him. (Poor thing had one eye missing on the furthest head to the left.)

Nico sprang to the left, just in time to not get melted by the puddle by acid that had been shot had him. Nico rolled a few times and got to his feet quickly. He sighed, this might take a while.

XAVIER MANSION

The Cerebro computer was going crazy. It had stronger readings that it ever had before, for anyone or thing.

"What is it professor?" Jean asked as she, with Scott, Kitty, Kurt, Rouge, Wolverine, Storm and Evan ran in through the door.

"It's a signal I have never seen on Cerebro before, it's more powerful than anything I've ever seen before," Xavier said.

"Where?" Scott asked.

"The park," the professor replied.

"We all better go check it out if its something this strong and this close to home," Wolverine growled.

"Yes, we should all go," Storm agreed.

"I will stay here and track this- thing, whatever it may be, should it move from it's current location," the professor said.

The X-men nodded and ran-or in Kurt's case, teleported- off to get into their mission suits on.

They loaded up in the X-Van and they got to the park as quickly as they could.

What they saw shocked them on so many levels.

"Get down here," Mystique said into the cell phone and closed it.

She had just gotten off a call with Pietro back at the boarding house. The Brotherhood would be here any second. She told them to come prepared for a fight.

The boy, Nico had just disappeared into the shadows from the room, and then reappeared behind the-dragon maybe- that was in the park across the street. Mystique knew there were a lot of things in the world that didn't classify as normal, but a 10 headed dragon was something she never expected to see.

Nico taking on that dragon that apparently spit acid was another thing she didn't think would happen.

It was a good thing the Brotherhood boarding house was just down the road.

Outside…

Nico's fight wasn't really getting anywhere. The hydra spit acid, he rolled and dodged, he slashed with his sword, the hydra dodged and snapped at him. A few trees had been knocked over and there were several acid burn holes in the ground.

Nico was wishing he could get some help, but there was no way for him to contact any other demigods that could come to his aid. He didn't know anyone in this area and he couldn't exactly send an Iris Message at the moment.

And as much as he was wishing for help. He didn't expect a group of teenage mortals in strange outfits to come to his aid.

A large black van pulled up to the park. Two adults and six teenagers hopped out. They were all clad in black with some color and all wore an X somewhere on their suit.

The adult in the more orange suit stepped forwards and three metal claws extended from each hand.

Then a green jeep pulled up and four more teenagers pulled up.

Nico's mind suddenly clicked. All the teens here, he knew all of them, kinda. The teens clad in black and X's were the kids he ate lunch with at school and the other four were the people he ran into in the halls that morning.

He was so distracted that he nearly got chomped in half.

He forced his mind back on his fight. He couldn't afford to let his guard down again, then both he and these people were going to get hurt, or more likely killed.

"Whoa, yo, Mystique wasn't kidding when she said there was a fight here," Toad said as he watched the Hydra lunge at Nico.

"Hey, ain't that the new kid?" Lance asked.

"What's he doing here?" Blob asked, "And is that a sword?"

"Who cares, he's fighting a dragon, and the X-Geeks are here. Let's go kill a dragon and kick but!" Pietro exclaimed.

"What is that!" Kitty exclaimed when she saw the Hydra.

"I don't know, but we've gotta help that kid!" Scott exclaimed.

Evan fired a few spiked at the Hydra. They simply bounced off it's scales, but it got the things attention.

"Run, now," Nico yelled, "Get out of here!"

"Not a chance!" Scott replied and fired a beam out of his visor. The Hydra didn't like that and the X-Men had to dodge an acid attack.

The ground began to shake, courtesy of Lance, and the Hydra, as well as everyone else, lost balance. Where the Hydra didn't fall over completely, it did stumble.

"Yo, ugly!" Toad yelled as he spat some good onto one of the head's, covering it's eyes. One of the other heads ripped off the goo.

Storm shocked it with a lightning bolt, which made it stumble again, and then Wolverine charged it. He extended his claws to full length.

"Wait no don't!" Nico yelled but it was to late, Logan sliced off two of the heads. The thing stumbled back.

"NO! Don't cut off the heads! It's a Hydra!" Nico yelled, "Two more will just grow back for each one you cut off!"

And sure enough, the 10 headed Hydra, lost two heads and became and 8 headed Hydra, then 4 more heads instantly grew back, making it a 12 headed Hydra.

Nico's shouting got the things attention once again. It roared and charged at him. It spat acid from two of its heads, Nico dodged and slashed at its legs. It wasn't a fatal blow, but the sword made a pretty deep cut in the things front leg.

The Hydra reared in pain and glared at the Demigod. Almost all of the heads got ready to spit acid, there was no way Nico could dodge that many blasts.

Then in a blur something ran past him, grabbed his shoulders, and the next thing Nico knew, he was sitting on the ground next to frog boy.

A extremely large hole was left in the ground where the acid had been poured from the hydra's mouth.

Nico got to his feet and started looking for an opening. He needed a place to stab the Hydra.

He settled for a spot on it's back, directly behind the two middle heads. It would be hard for any of the Hydra heads to reach him right there. He just needed to get around back of the creature.

Another lightning bolt hit the Hydra. For a moment, Nico thought it might have been Zeus helping him, but it was the woman, Storm. IT distracted the Hydra, getting its attention back on the X-men. It's back was turned on Nico for the moment.

Nico took the chance. He ran and climbed onto it's back. He took his sword and plunged it into the Hydra's back. It went right though the though scales and into its heart.

All the heads squealed in pain. Then the Hydra exploded into yellow powder. The only thing left behind were the two heads Logan had cut off earlier. Nico stood up from where he had landed. Everyone was looking at him.

"I told you to leave," was all he said.

"I'm used to being thanked when I help someone," Scott said.

"Thanks. Bye," Nico began walking towards a tree.

"Wait, where are you going!" Jean called, "What was that! Where did it go."

"I told you. It was a Hydra, it's dead. It's back in Tartarus where it belongs," Nico replied.

"You can't just leave!" Lance called.  
>"Watch me," Nico said and stepped into the shadows, which consumed him and just like that, Nico was gone.<p>

Mystique had become a fly once more, just before Nico walked out of the shadows and into his room. Nico peeked out the window to see the confused X-men and Brotherhood starting in the park, still trying to figure out what had just happened.

"How could they see through the mist?" Nico whispered to himself.

That wasn't the only question on Nico's mind though. All of the people down there had powers. Nico thought about the possibility that they could be Demigods, but he dismissed the idea.

All of them were over 12. The gods would of claimed them and they would be at the camps if they were half-bloods. And besides, if they had all been demigods, there would be a lot more than just a Hydra, that showed up today, and a Dracanae, who showed up around the same time he did.

And they were all really confused, it was obvious none of them had ever seen a hydra or any other monster for that matter before.

The wolverine guy poked the hydra heads with his claws, like he was examining them. Nico should probably do something about those heads. They shouldn't just be left around.

Nico was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the fly flying out through the slightly opened window.

Nico flopped down on his bed. This was the reason why he hated school. Normal school and Demigods should never mix.

**ALRIGHT, SO THERE'S CHAPTER 2, HOPE YOU LIKED IT. THEY'LL BE MORE INTERACTION BETWEEN X-MEN AND BROTHERHOOD AND NICO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO LEAVE SUGESTIONS AND STUFF.**

**I OWN NOTHING. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 for you all, thank you for the reviews and suggestions and remember to leave more reviews and suggestions for me at the end of this chapter. Love you all and remember I own nothing.**

None of the X-men could fall asleep that night. After giving their report of what happened to the Professor, they all just went and kinda sat in bed, not asleep but not doing anything active. Just sitting there, each of them silently freaking out over the days events.

Scott just couldn't believe that he had attacked a dragon today… well, he only blasted it once, but still. He couldn't even believe it was real. Nico had called it a Hydra. Scott didn't know much about Hydras other than they were a monster from Greek Mythology… and apparently grew two heads for every one that gets severed.

And what really got him was that while he was only able to attack once and then was shocked for pretty much the rest of the battle, Nico sauntered up and stabbed the thing with a sword. A _sword _of all things. Where did a kid even get a sword like that? And what kid knows how to use one? Nico was like, 4 years younger than him.

And then there was the fact that Nico stabbed the thing, gave them one really vague answer to their question then just disappeared casually.

And what the heck is Tartarus? And why would a now dead Hydra be there?

It was obvious it wasn't Nico first time in a big fight like the Hydra. His reflexes with pinning Scott to the ground in a split second were incredible.

Scott was secretly embarrassed that this scrawny kid pinned him down to the point he couldn't move, but he pretended he wasn't.

Kitty was totally awe struck. When she saw Nico, what she saw was a small scrawny kid, a year younger than her, who was totally adorable.

Sure he didn't have Lance's height or strong and muscled arms or chocolate colored hair or his cocky attitude, but Nico, just… well Kitty honestly thought he looked like someone who needed a really big hug and lots of friends.

She honestly couldn't help thinking he was adorable. Not quite dating material, but still, really, _really,_ adorable. He gave off the same Bad Boy charm Lance did, even if he didn't use it.

And then she saw him fighting that thing- the Hydra he called it. And where she grew a bit more fearful of Nico, her liking to him also grew.

He had not only warned them to leave, out of trying to protect them from the Hydra, but also killed it and was able to walk off like it was nothing.

Kitty truly thought Nico was adorably awesome. Not 'I'm in love awesome,' but like 'I should adopt you and give you lost of hugs just because you are you and you deserve it' adorable. She wasn't sure where it came from, but she had to intention of changing these thoughts on Nico.

Evan honestly couldn't believe that the shy boy he had sat next to in biology and then later at lunch had just done something Evan only imagined could happen in stories.

Sure, Evan had powers, he'd gotten into fights with other super powered kids, heck, his petty rival from elementary school ended up being one of his worst current enemies with super speed powers, but this was something else entirely.

Evan knew he had gotten a bad vibe from Nico that morning, but it had gone away after spending a bit of time with him at lunch, but now that bod vibe was back stronger than before after that Hydra attack.

And why the heck did it explode into yellow powder of all things?

The Professor knew that Mystiqe was probably going to make a move an attempt to get Nico to join her brotherhood with Magneto.

He had to get to him first. Nico was obviously extremely powerful had had experience fighting. And if Nico was on Magneto's side, the X-men's chances of stopping his plans dwindled lower.

Mystique decided tomorrow would be a good time to talk to Nico di Angelo about an offer…..

THE ORPHNANAGE THE NEXT DAY….

Nico sat in bed, his alarm clock had just gone off and he wasn't quite ready to get out of bed. In fact, he was debating weather it was wise for him to get out of bed today. After the previous day's events, he knew today was going to be nothing but pestering questions from those other kids with powers.

He could already imagine the questions now.

Who are you? How did you know what that thing was? Where did you go yesterday? How did you get your powers? What's with the sword? Why did the Hydra explode into yellow powder?

He would just have to deal with it. The orphanage supervisors would have a fit if he stayed here or skipped school. He'd seen them get after one of the other boys at the orphanage for skipping. Nico was the only boy there at the time since it was before he started school, and he decided he would rather not be the kid getting yelled at.

So Nico forced himself out of bed and got ready for the day. He swung his bag over his shoulder and started walking to school. He was about a fourth way there when a familiar green jeep stopped on the road just ahead of him.

'And so it begins,' Nico thought to himself as the one he recognized as Pietro got out of the passenger side of the jeep.

"Heeey Nico," Pietro greeted, "I don't believe you have met my friends officially, this is Lance, Fred, we call him Blob though, and Toad." Pietro said quickly, gesturing to each of the Brotherhood members in turn, who had gotten out of the jeep.

"No," Nico said, cutting of Pietro as he was about to say something else.

"You don't know what I was even gonna say!" Pietro exclaimed.

"You have questions, I don't really feel like answering," Nico replied simply and walked around Pietro.

Toad hopped in front of him and Nico's path was blocked again.

"But we saved yo life?" Toad argued.

"And I said thanks," Nico replied bluntly and pushed frog boy out of the way.

"Hold up for a second will ya," Lance said, grabbing hold of Nico's shirt and pulling him back.

Big mistake.

In almost an instant, Nico had turned around and kicked Lance in the stomach. Lance stumbled back and had to lean against the jeep to not fall down, but Lance couldn't stop from moaning in pain.

"Don't," Nico said simply.

"Whoa! Wait, look, we just wanna talk!" Pietro exclaimed.

Nico turned around to leave again, only to have Blob blocking his path once more. It was obvious no kick Nico could do would hurt him.

Nico realized that they knew about his powers, so there was no use in hiding his at the moment since they were no cars or people on the street other than them and the jeep.

"I'm not supposed to tell people, and I'm not going to," Nico said truthfully.

Nico turned around began walking towards the jeep. At first, Lance thought he was going to hop in, but Nico went around the other side of the jeep where the shadow was.

When the brotherhood boys went to see what Nico was doing, only to find him gone. They looked up and down the street, but Nico was nowhere in sight.

"That went well," Lance muttered, recovered from the kick.

AT SCHOOL

Nico came out of the shadows of the tree he had sat under yesterday before Scott had invited him over to sit with him and his friends.

There was no one around at the moment, which was good for Nico. He really wasn't ready for another hellish day of high school. Sure monster attacks and nearly dying were part of demigod daily life, but Nico really didn't want it at school.

This was Nico's one chance at being somewhat normal. A normal he hadn't had since before that school dance at the military school almost 4 years ago.

Nico knew normal could never be achieved for him, but he could get close. Well… he could of gotten closer if it weren't for the Dracanae, the Hydra and the super powered non-demigods he met all on the same day yesterday.

Even with the encounter with Lance, Pietro, Toad and Blob taking up a bit of time, Nico was still pretty early to school since he used shadow travel to get here.

So it was another morning spent exploring around the school, making sure he knew where all of his classes for the upcoming B Day were.

Nico managed to avoid the few people he knew at the school all morning long. It wasn't hard to tell that both Scott and his friends and Pietro's group were looking for him. The fact that Pietro could run and look all over the school in under 10 seconds wasn't or Jean using her telepathic powers to find everywhere he hid so he had to keep moving wasn't helping. He had a few close calls, but he managed not to talk to anyone all morning long.

However, what he could not do was avoid contact with Jean in his Computer Technology class, which of course just had to be a mulit-grade class, meaning students from every grade could be in here. And he was seated right next to her.

Great.

Nico tried his hardest to concentrate on the assignment the teacher gave them, but that was really hard when Jean kept starring at him. He could only take the starring for so long before he snapped.

"What," he hissed at her once he caught her looking at him again.

"What happened yesterday?" she asked.

"Nothing you really need to know about," Nico replied, his fingers began typing on the keyboard in front of his harder.

"Nico, you were attacked by a –by a Hydra," Jean exclaimed in a hushed tone, "You didn't seem surprised by it. And you said it went to Tartarus. Both of those things are from Greek mythology and-"

"I know they're from Greek Mythology, and it's still not any of your concern."

"It attacked our town, yes it is."

Nico was scilent for a moment before asking;

"What did you do with the heads?"

"Excuse me?"  
>"The two heads your friend cut off from the Hydra. I know they didn't dissolve with the rest of the monster and they were gone from the park when I left this morning, so what did you do with them?"<p>

"We took them back to the Xavier mansion with us. You should come there with us. It's like a school for kids like us, with special powers, we're called mutants," Jean said, doing what the Professor told her to do to try to get Nico to side with them.

"Burn them, destroy them, whatever you feel like, just get rid of them. I won't be coming up to your mansion though. I'm not one of you." Nico replied bluntly.

"You have special powers," Jean argued, "Just like us."

"I know, but I'm not a mutant like you. Not unless you've had more monster attacks than just the Hydra and the Dracanae."

"Dracanae?"  
>"Weird looking people with snake trunks for legs. The mythology teacher was one."<p>

"I'm sure the mythology teacher is human."

"The mist disguised her true form till she attacked."

"Attacked? Wait, _was one?"_

"She attacked, I defended, and you guys need a new mythology teacher, preferably a normal mortal."

It wasn't the fact that Nico had just in fact admitted to possibly killing the mythology teacher that got to Jean, it was how casually he said it that took her off balance… well more than she already was.

Jean managed to put that aside for now.

"What's the mist?"

"Nothing you should know about. It's strange that all of your friends can see through it though.  
>"Why?"<br>"Nothing you should know about."

"Nico."

"No."

"What did you mean you're not one of us unless we've had more- attacks by these things?"  
>"Because if you were like me there would be a ton more monsters here trying to kill you."<p>

"Why?"  
>"Doesn't concern you. It's better if you don't know anyway."<p>

"Why?"

"You ask to many questions."  
>"Just curious."<p>

"That's going to get you killed."

"How do you know?"

"You don't want to know."

"If you tell me then we might know how to defend ourselves."

"Even if I did tell you, you don't have the right weapons to defend yourself."

"What? We need a sword to kill monsters?"

"Sure. But not any kind of sword you can get."

"What kind of sword do we need."  
>"You don't need to know."<p>

"Will you stop saying that?"

"No. Because it's true."

The bell rang, and Nico had never thought he would be more grateful to hear that sound. He grabbed his backpack and got out from the room quickly. He had already let too much slide. He needed a way so that he wouldn't have to talk to anyone. Until he had a way to do that, Nico was forced to settle with avoiding and rudely staying quiet.

Nico's day went by slowly. Current Events he had with Toad, but luckily, they were on opposite sides of the room. In PE, he didn't have anyone he knew, so he was good there.

Lunch rolled around. This time rather than sitting on the ground, Nico sat in the tree, blasting his ears out with music and looking out away from the school.

Scott came over to the tree, he managed to get Nico's attention, but he backed off when Nico gave him the scariest death glare that Scott had ever been given. It clearly read, 'stay away from me or else.'

Scott dejectedly went back to the table.

"Yea, he's not coming," he told his friends.

"I managed to talk to him during first period. I didn't get much, but he said to destroy the Hydra head…. He also said he wasn't one of us," Jean said.

"He's got powers though, he could totally be one of us if he came to the mansion," Kitty said.

"No he said he wasn't a mutant. That he was different than us. He said that if we were like him there would be a lot more monster attacks than just that Hydra," Jean replied.

"Vhat do the monster attacks have to do with anything? Vhat makes him different than any other mutant?" Kurt asked.

"He wouldn't say. He just kept repeating that we didn't need to know for most things, said it would get us killed if we knew."

"Killed?" Rouge asked with disbelief.

"Yea. Apparently monsters trying to kill him is normal. The mythology teacher apparently was something called a Dracanae."  
>"A what?" Evan asked.<p>

"Nico said something about it having snake trunks for legs and that something called mist hid her 'true form from us… and that we need a new mythology teacher."

"You don't mean he…." Scotts eyes grew wide behind his sunglasses.

"Nico said she attacked, he defended, and we need a new mythology teacher, preferably a normal mortal."

"Did he seriously say that?" Rouge asked.

"Yes," Jean said, "And I checked, the mythology teacher never came in today, no substitute either. The classes are just sitting there."

"Vhat if Nico's one of these monsters?" Kurt exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"But he killed a monster remember. He took down that Hydra thingy yesterday, he was trying to stop it, remember?" Kitty argued, looking over at the just barely visible boy hiding in the tree.

"It's still possible. But I doubt it," Scott said.

"Oh no," Kitty suddenly moaned.

"What- Oh no," Evan repeated when she saw the Brotherhood approaching the tree where Nico was.

"Nico, c'mere a sec," Lance said into the tree.

The reply was a rather large twig being thrown down at Lance. Not enough to hurt him, but just enough to tell him to go away.

"Don't be like that," Pietro replied, "We just wanna talk."

Blob didn't wait for Nico's answer this time. He grabbed Nico leg, being the tallest and strongest out of the group, and pulled him out of the tree. Nico landed in the circle the brotherhood had formed. Nico glared up at them, a glare which nearly made Toad want to run home.

"What?" Nico asked with a venomous tone.

"Uhh…. L-like we said, we just wanna talk," Lance stuttered, slightly put off by Nico's impossibly creepy glare.

Was it even possible to have that scary of a glare?

"I don't," Nico replied, as he began searching for the best way to get out of the situation. Nico wanted to just bring out his sword, but he knew he couldn't… not with all the other mortals in the area. Of course the blade wouldn't hurt them, they were mortals too after all, but it would scare them off.

"Well too bad because we need to," Pietro said.

"Says who?" Nico asked.  
>"Boss lady," Toad muttered.<p>

"What Boss Lady?" Nico asked.

"Mystiqe. She'll want to talk to you," Pietro said.

"Well tell her to go bug someone who actually cares what she wants," Nico replied.

"She won't like hearing that," Blob stated.

"Leave him alone," another voice said, they turned to see Scott and his friends walking towards them.

Nico sensed the tension between the two groups immediately, anyone could of seeing how Scott and Lance were glaring daggers- or rather an arsenal of all weapons ever created- at echother. The same thing seemed to occur between Pietro and Evan, and Kurt and Toad. It was obvious these guys had bad history.

"Don't listen to these guys Nico, they're a bunch of losers," Evan said.  
>"No, don't listen to them, they're a bunch of geek losers," Pietro countered.<p>

"How about I listen to neither of you," Nico cut in.

Nico managed to slip out from between the groups, everyone turned to look at him.

"I'm not interested in joining either of your little groups. I'm not one of you," Nico stated, "And unless you feel like falling into a pit straight to Tartarus, I suggest you leave me alone."

Nico walked away, back inside the school. As much as he didn't want to be around so many people, the crowd of students eating inside would help him disappear from the other's radar.

"What's the heck is Tartarus?" Toad asked.

"It's a place in the Greek Underworld for the worst monsters and villains," Jean said, everyone looked at her with shocked expressions, "What? I looked it up on the library computer."

"Course you did," Lance muttered.

The bell rang, thankfully ending a fight before it could start. The two groups parted ways with hateful glances.

"Why would Nico use a threat referenced to the Greek Underworld of all things?" Scott asked.

"Hydras are from Greek mythology as well," Jean pointed out.

"And I'm guessing so are those Drakon-y things you said he mentioned," Evan added.

"It's Dracanae," Jean corrected, "But you're not wrong."

"What is it with him and Greek mythology?" Evan asked.

"I don't think we can refer to it as mythology anymore," Rouge said.

"I wish we could," Kitty muttered.

**Chapter 3 complete. Hoped you liked it and remember to review and stuff. Chapter 4 will be up sometime. Love you all. I own nothing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, Chapter 4, this fic is speeding right along. So umm, just for future reference, I just want you guys to remember that all of this is taking place BEFORE the Lost Hero, and the Son of Neptune and stuff, so nothing from those have happened.**

**Also, I realized I messed up a few facts with Nico's sword, so I've corrected them somewhat in this chapter, but it's still a bit different than in the books. Thank you Guest reviewer who pointed that out to me. Also, Nico's powers and skill might be a bit different as well. **

**Love you all, review and I own nothing. **

**Also, know that the upcoming ledged in this chapter is something I made up for the story apart from the Rome taking over Egypt thing that is briefly mentioned, so don't try to find this legend anywhere else because it doesn't really exists... Just a heads up I guess.**

Nico flopped down on his bed yet again, wondering what in Hades he was going to do. They were getting persistent on knowing what was going on with him, and it was too late to just start playing along with the whole mutant thing.

His mind began to wander, form questions. Like, why had he never heard about mutants before now? A bunch of mortals with powers like some demigods is a pretty big thing. Mutants had never been mentioned anywhere he went except for here.

There was no doubt the gods probably knew something about this, but he highly doubted any of them would give him a straight answer… but it was still worth a shot.

He just hoped his dad was in a cooperative mood today.

Nico grabbed his sword and attached it to his side, then walked into the shadows once more. Unlike before, Nico could get into the underworld without an entrance.

Since the big battle with Kronos in Manhattan, Nico had gotten tons better with his demigod powers and learned many thing.

Such as how to shadow travel without using as much energy, how to fight better with a sword, how only children of Hades could wield Stygian Iron swords without their life being depleted, how when he killed a monster with his sword, the soul was partly absorbed into it so the monsters slayed by it could never come reform out of Tartarus again, how to store his sword in the shadows, and most importantly, if he had enough energy and darkness, he could get into the Underworld by shadow travel.

His room wasn't nearly dark enough for that, but Nico knew a place that was always extremely pitch black dark.

The orphanage had an underground storm shelter, but it was partially caved in and the doors were jammed. Hardly any light had been in there for years, or so the other boys said.

Nico had shadow traveled in there a few times, and sure enough it was half caved in, pitch black and a perfect place to try an advanced shadow traveling that takes about half of Nico's energy to do, since it wasn't exactly like shadow traveling to China or to some other random location. It was the Underworld, the land of the dead; it took some juice to get in there.

Nico sat down in a meditative position in the pitch darkness, and began to concentrate. He focused on Hade's palace as hard as he could. Nico suddenly found himself moving through the darkness that was shadow traveling, then he was in his 'room' in Hades palace.

Instantly, his energy felt drained. He sat down his bed until the black spots disappeared from his vision.

Nico's room in Hades palace was really…. Okay….

It had a black colored largish bed, black walls, stone floor with a few rugs, and some green fire torches, a obsidian table and a few shelves and chests for belongings.

It was a place Nico could stay in, but as much as he had connected with his dad… kinda…and Persephone… not really at all… and Demeter… no, she just ignored him when she was around…Nico found that he couldn't stand to be in the underworld for more than a few days; two week, three days and 12 minutes was currently Nico's record.

Anyway, Nico laid on his bed for about half an hour, letting his strength return. He was going to need it later for the return trip home unless Hades waved him out.

Once he was rested, Nico left his room and went to the throne room where his Dad probably was.

Sure enough, his Hades was in the throne room.

"Hello Nico," Hades said.

"Hey Dad," Nico replied.

"I've been expecting you for a few days."

"Then you know why I'm here."

"For answers about your… friends you've made."

"They're not my friends."

"Whatever. Now let's see, you want to know how mortal could have demigod like powers?"

"Yes."

Nico was surprised, Hades was being extremely cooperative. Nico didn't even have to ask, or beg or do some task. His dad was just talking. Well, the truth was, Hades had a good reason for telling Nico everything, but we'll get to that later.

"Very well then, where shall I begin…" Hades trailed off in thought, and then began to tell Nico about the mutants.

"A time ago, about 10 years after Rome took over Egypt, there was a group of mortals. These mortals of all ages, genders and races had come together from around the world, seeking answers and help to comprehend what they were seeing. You see, these mortals all had the rare ability to see through the mist.

"So they come together, and began a quest of their own to seek out the answers. And eventually, they came upon a large group of Demigods. When the demigods discovered such a large group of mortals with the ability to see through the mist, they asked the gods what to do.

"Zeus decided that they couldn't have a group of mortals wandering around with the ability that they all had, so they were all brought to Olympus, one of the only times in history that there were mortals on Olympus… and they were the reason mortals could never go up there again.

"You see, the mortals lived on Olympus for a long while. And during their stay, between all of them, the mortals came into contact with every single one of the gods at least once. And we did not know what the consequences of the circumstances would bring. Up till then, the very few other mortals who had been to Olympus had never been there for a very short time.

"We didn't realize anything until it was too late. After being on Olympus for so long around the gods and the magic, they began to draw a bit of our power into themselves, not intentionally, but it still happened.

"The amount of magic was very small. It was only enough for each of the mortals to gain a simple power. One could become invisible, another could shoot flames from his hands, one could make plants grow at will and a few of them were telepathic. The telepaths were the most powerful.

"Their powers were nothing compared to ours. They more closely resembled that of a demigod, though not all the powers strictly resembled one god's power or region. A few of them even got physically warped, wings, or different skin color, possibly an effect of our ability to change forms, though theirs was permanent.

"Once we realized this, the gods had a meeting, deciding on what to do about it. It was argues and debated for a very long time, in fact, it was one of the longest debates we'd ever had. And while we argued, the mortals snuck off the mountain in fear of what we might do to them.

"And they came into contact with several other people as they spread out all over the globe. A few of the super powered mortals accidently passed the ability to pass the godly power within them on.

"And over some time, the X-Gene, as it has apparently been named, became encoded into almost every single mortal on planet Earth. But, we could not allow mortals to have powers like this. But even we, the gods, with all our power combined, could not extract the X-Gene from everyone.

"But we could do something. We were able to make it dormant for everyone, it's still there in everyone, just dormant. Though, sometimes, the X-gene manages to activate in a mortal, and when it does, they gain their power of whatever their gene carries, and the ability to see through the mist, though it's very rare.

"The gods made sure that what happened was never uncovered. That it never made it into any legend. Fate was kind, and over time, the fear of being different grew, and those who had an active X-Gene, were compelled to hide.

"Places, similar to the demigod camps, began appearing, gathering mutants and taking them in to protect them, to give them a place where they would be among people like them. The gods had some influence in this. We made sure to keep out of cities and areas with these areas where mutants cluster.

"And Bayville is one of these places. It was never easy to keep demigods and monsters out of the area since it was so close to Camp Half Blood. Powerful spells and enchantments were put up to ward off the godly world so mutant and gods would not mix once more and risk even more godly power being given to the mortals."

Nico was silent for a while, processing the story his father had just told him. It all made sense… except for one thing….

"If demigods and monsters weren't supposed to be able to enter these areas, why could I?" Nico asked.

"Nico, there is something coming. An interesting prophecy has been made, and it foretells of an enemy rising… see for yourself," Hades replied.

A scroll appeared and Hades handed it to his son. Nico hesitated for a moment before opening it. On the scroll, there was a prophecy.

_The god's secret of the mortal's abilities_

_Shall soon be discovered by the Underworld's son in an adoptive community_

_The relics unleash the most powerful and ancient one from before them all_

_And one of two more keys shall shatter when they fall._

_Foes must come together to prevail after a wild one's father's betrayal._

_And then the defiant one will give him life while the young one will be his knife._

_But first the foreign one must first come forth and show the other's his worth._

_Or most of mankind will fall below the earth._

Nico read the prophecy a few times. He was obviously the Underworld's son, and he apparently fulfilled the first two lines of the prophecy, but what about the rest of the stuff?

"When did you get this?" Nico asked.

"The Oracle at Camp Half Blood recited it while Hermes was there. He reported it to Olympus immediately. This prophecy will not be completed fully for some time, but defiantly before this year is over," Hades replied.

"Who is the most powerful ancient one it talks about?" Nico asked.

"We have an idea, but I cannot tell you for certain. But I am sure you will soon find it. The point is, we need you to join with the mutant group. You are obviously part of the prophecy and therefore part of the fight. I believe the prophecy states that most of mankind will be in the Underworld if the mission fails," Hades replied.

"I won't let that happen."

"I know you won't. It was with a very hesitant heart that Zeus allows the magical boarders around Bayville to be dropped for your purpose. So, you have my permission to tell whichever side of the mutants you choose to join about our world… but I would advice to keep the prophecy a secret for now."

"Why?"

"If they know too soon, they may mess things up further," Hades stated simply, "Now, I believe you have someone coming to see you soon. Goodbye."

A moment later, Nico found himself on the floor of his room at the orphanage.

"What?" Nico muttered to himself as he put his sword into the shadows. He noticed a slip of paper on his bed. He picked it up and realized it was a copy of the prophecy. He pocketed the slip of paper for future reference.

There was suddenly a knock at his door, it was one of the orphanage directors.

"Nico, there's some people here to see you," he said.

Nico nodded and followed the director down the stairs. In the entryway of the Orphanage were four people. One was a bald man in a wheel chair, one was the woman with the lighting powers, and the other two were Scott and Jean.

'Of course,' Nico thought, 'Looks like I'll probably be joining their group.'

"Hello Nico, I believe that it's time we talked," Professor Xavier said.

The orphanage left them alone in a private room, oddly enough, with the security cameras disabled.

Once the door closed behind the orphanage director, Nico sighed, anticipating what was about to be said.

Storm looked at the boy who sat across the table from her and the other X-men. He was scrawny, dark hair, dark eyes, some dark circles under his eyes, pale skin with a slight indicator that it used to be olive colored, and wore black jeans and a black t-shirt with a skull on it. Her first thought was that he was emo or goth, then her second was he just was alone, and needed friends and more food that whatever he was currently eating.

He sat back in his chair, examining them just as they did him.

"Nico, I understand you have some- unique abilities," the professor began.

"You guys keep saying that and I already know it," Nico replied.

"Yes, I see, well then, up at the Xavier mansion, there are several others like you. All of us there have powers, as you may of noticed," Xavier continued, "We are what you call, mutants."

"Yep," Nico nodded, popping the P.

"We were wondering if you would like to join us," Scott said.

Nico smirked and rolled his eyes, "I'm not a mutant like you guys. And before you declare it, no it's not any weird denial stuff you're automatically going to say that I'm in."

"You said that before… you also said that if we knew it would get us killed," Jean said.

"It's probably going to," Nico replied.

"How so?" Storm asked.

"In case you haven't noticed," Nico said, reaching his hand out to the corner of the room where there was a shadow. The swords suddenly appeared in his hands, "I'm not exactly the safest person to be around."

The X-men in the room eyed the sword warily.

"I get attacked by monsters a lot. Which means if I'm anywhere near your school thing, everyone there might get attacked as well," Nico continued.

"You could teach us how to combat these monsters. We cannot just let you fight them alone while they tear up the city and potentially expose our secret," Storm replied.

"Normal mortals can't see the monsters," Nico replied as his sword vanished back into the shadows.

"Normal mortals?" Scott asked.

"Well, you guys are mortals too but that X-Gene allows you to see through the mist."

"If we are mortals, what are you?" Jean asked.

"I could tell you, but there's not a good chance of you actually believing me."

"And why is that?" Storm asked.

"Well, then again, you guys did see the Hydra, and no doubt Jean told you guys about the Dracanae," Nico trailed off.

"You killed the mythology teacher," Scott said coldly.

"She attacked and I tend to kill things that try to kill me first. Besides, did you really want a crazy snake lady teaching at school waiting to kill the next demigo - I mean kid like me to come along?" Nico silently cursed himself for almost saying Demigod.

"There are others like you?" Xavier asked.

"Two whole camps full… but I didn't feel like staying there or in the Underworld for the school year, and then I kinda ended up here."

"Did you just say Underworld?" Storm asked.

"Yea."

"Was that a death threat to you or something?" Jean asked.

"No."

"The Underworld is the a place where people go after they die," Scott said, like he was reminding Nico.

"Obviously," Nico scoffed.

"All of these things, Hydras, Dracanae, the Underworld, Tartarus? You almost said demigod a minute ago. Why do you keep bringing up Greek mythology?" Storm asked.

"Mainly because it's not mythology," Nico stated simply.

Nico couldn't hide the smirk when he saw the X-Men faces in response to that statement.

"You're kiddin," Scott said.

"Nope."

"What your saying would imply that all those old legends… that Greek gods are real!" Scott exclaimed.

"Uh-hu," Nico nodded.

"That's impossible," Scott said.

"Is it?" Nico raised an eyebrow, "You shoot laser beams from your eyes, she shocks stuff with lightening like Zeus, you two are telepaths, you've got a bunch of other friends with powers and you've actually seen a Hydra and even took two of its heads home with you."

"Are you a demigod?" Xavier asked.

Nico hesitated for a moment, "…Son of Hades."

"Despite being a demigod rather than mutant, will you still come with us?"

"Sure. Just expect frequent monster attacks and don't expect me to wear one of those uniforms."

"I'll make the arrangements to have you transferred to my school."

**Okay, there's that chapter. Nico is now somewhat of an X-men. The truth is revealed, and you got some background. I'm going to work through the series, do an episode here and there, and eventually we'll get to the series finally.**

**Love you all, review and give suggestions. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 has arrived everyone! Thank you for the reviews, still love you all and here you go, another addition to this story. Hope you like it.**

**I own nothing.**

**Also, remember to give me suggestions. How much should the X-men learn about the Greek and Roman worlds? Should I have Thaila and the Hunters of Artemis show up. Should the X-men and or Brotherhood go to Camp Half Blood and meet Percy and Annabeth and the other demigods there? Remind me of some monsters I could have Nico fight. **

**I've got a lot of ideas, but you guys tell me what you think would make this story good.**

NICO POV

It happened so fast really. Yesterday I was trying to avoid these people, and now Scott and Jean stood in my room watching me shove a few things into my backpack, getting ready to move in with them.

"Is that seriously everything?" Scott asked, looking at my bag, which contained my school stuff and a few changes of clothes along with some Nectar and Ambrosia- though they didn't know the godly food was in there.

"Yep," I replied, then after a moment, I added, "Well, I do have a few more things, but they're back in my cabin at Camp."

I had 'reluctantly' promised to tell them more about the Greek stuff like the Camp and the Gods and monsters later once we got the Xavier Mansion, so thankfully, they didn't start pestering me right at that moment, and I pretended not to notice the strange looks Scott had been giving me since I admitted to being the Son of Hades.

"Ready to go?" Jean asked once I zipped up my back pack.

"Yea, let's go," I replied.

I followed them out the door of my room, then out of the orphanage and into the Van they had showed up in at the park during the Hydra attack.

It was really large on the inside. There were lots of buttons and screens and stuff. I could tell that this thing was designed to function in a fight. The Hephaestus kids would have a field day if they ever got their hands on it.

Storm was in the driver's seat, and the Professor was in the front as well. Jean, Scott and I were in the back seat and the Professor's wheelchair was in the back of the van.

The van drove forwards and out of the Orphanage parking lot/driveway thing. No one spoke as the van passed the High School and begun climbing up a hill to where a Mansion stood. It was a cream colored and had a fountain in front of it and was surrounded by trees, and if you looked hard enough, you could see a cliff behind the trees then water. The gates opened for us and Storm parked the van in a garage next to a red sports car and a motorcycle.

Home sweet home until next summer comes, in which case, if the prophecy has been completed and the world save from whatever big threat was coming, I think I'm going to go back to Camp Half Blood for the summer.

But school had only been going for about 4 weeks, there was still a fall, winter and spring until summer vacation would be here.

About a minute later, Scott was leading me through a hallway to my new room. He stopped just in front of a door.

"So, what you said earlier, is your dad really thee Hades?" Scott asked.

"Yes," I replied.

Scott sighed, "Oh boy… uh, here's your room. We'll let you get unpacked."

Scott opened the door and Nico wandered inside. The room had cream colored walls and tan/brown/reddish carpet. There was a full sized bed with red blankets, a nightstand with an alarm clock, a dresser for clothes, a table and a window that overlooked the forest trees behind the mansion, and further on, the coast line where the ocean lay.

'Percy would like it here,' Nico thought.

Nico decided it was better to keep Percy out of his mind right now. He needed to think of exactly what he was going to tell the other X-men, and probably more importantly, how he was going to make all of them believe him.

The empousai coming out of the trees might help with that.

Wait what?

Nico did a doubt take at his window, and the dread settled in. Standing just in front of the tree line was the thing that the vampire legend was based off of. It was a 'girl' with literal flaming hair, chalk white skin, pure red glowing eyes, long fangs and mix matched legs, one a donkey-like leg and the other a human shaped leg but made out of bronze and she also carried a sword, of what material, I couldn't tell really from my view.

Fun facts about senior empousai like this one; they can explode into fire, are pretty fast, can throw flames at you, can use charmspeak, their fingernails can expend out pretty long and even though they are servants of Hecate, who should be on our side since the war is over, sometimes go rouge and try to kill demigods just like most other monsters do.

And of course, now I had to go out and get rid of her before she decided to set the Mansion on fire.

Seriously, I just got here literally a few minutes ago and there's already a threat that could destroy the place. Of course, what else was I expecting? I just hopped there wouldn't be frequent monster attacks every single day.

"Nico?" someone said from my door, but I wasn't paying attention, I was keeping my eye on the empousai, trying to figure out what it was going to do.

"Oh god, what is that!" Kitty, who I found was now standing next to me, exclaimed when she saw what I was looking at.

"It's an empousa…and it's probably here to try and kill me," I replied.

"How can you say that like it's normal!" she exclaimed.

"I'm a demigod; it isn't a normal week for me unless something has tried to kill me at least once," I replied, sending a sideways glance to her, but still looking at the monster as well.

"Demigod? What!" she exclaimed. Obviously the Professor hadn't told the others about our conversation yet.

"Demigod! Get out here!" the empousai screamed.

"Gotta go, talk later," Nico said quickly and went for the nearest shadow of his room.

"Wait, Nico!" Kitty cried in vain, but the next thing she knew, she was watching Nico appear out of the shadows of a tree outside.

OUTSIDE

"What do you want empousa?" Nico asked.

"My Master would like a word," she replied.

"I thought your Mistress was Hecate," Nico replied.

"Not since _he_ came along."

"He?"

"Master wants so see you, come with me. Now."

"Who are we going to."

"If you do not come willingly, _Demigod, _Master only requires your blood."

"Normally when people ask for my blood, it's not for something good."

"But it is very good."

"What does your master want it for?"

"To rise, and now since you will not come, I will take you," the empousa raised her sword.

Nico raised his sword as well, the 'vampire' hissed at the sight of the black sword.

"Tell your Master that if he has to rise, he was probably put down for a reason," Nico said.

"Indeed, but now he can return, and you are the first step."

Neither Nico nor the monster was paying attention to the X-men who were not for away, listening to the conversation.

"What is that?" Evan asked.

"Did it just call him… demigod?" Logan added.

"Yes, it did," The professor replied, oddly calmer than expected.

They continued to watch, all hesitant to approach, as Nico and the monster talked more. Tension hung in the air and it was obvious a fight was about to break out. And still, they were all still too shocked to do anything.

Evan nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden sound of metal clanging against metal. He looked up from the blade of grass he had been starring at to see Nico's sword blocking the monster's blade from slicing his skull open.

Nico blocked the strike, moved and countered with his own. She blocked and soon a full out sword clash was going on. A few minutes later, the Empousai realized that Nico was getting the upper hand with swords.

The X-men really didn't expect that when the monster backed away from Nico for it to suddenly explode into flames. Nico managed to be mostly unharmed, just a few minor burns and his shirt was tattered.

"This isn't over Son of Hades," the voice of the monster echoed throughout the area.

Nico sighed in aggravation, angry that he didn't either get to kill the empousai or even get any more information. He had a suspicion it's Master had something to do with the big threat mentioned in the prophecy. He decided to put it off for now as he realized the X-men were all staring at him.

Nico sighed again, "I'm guessing it's explanation time?"

"Inside. Now," Logan growled.

Nico's sword vanished into the shadows and walked inside calmly, followed by the X-Men.

They all gathered the living room. Nico leaned against the wall while the rest of the mutants, either sitting on the couch or standing, starred at him.

"What was that thing?" Scott asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"It was an Empousai. They're the things that the vampire legends were based off of. They're supposed to be servants of Hecate, but someone else has managed to recruit a few," Nico replied.

"Hecate? Isn't she a goddess or something?" Kurt asked.

"Greek goddess of Magic," Nico nodded.

"But the Greek gods aren't real," Kitty said.

A loud crack of thunder shook the sky. Everyone looked at Storm, but she shook her head, indicating it wasn't here.

"I wouldn't say that. Zeus gets pretty defensive," Nico said.

"Zeus? You're kidding?" Evan said.

Another loud clap of thunder.

"Nope. All of the Greek gods are real," Nico said.

"And you're the Son of Hades," Jean added.

"Yea. Like I said before, I'm not a mutant like you guys. I'm a demigod. One godly parent, one mortal parent."

"Do you get demands for your blood often?" Logan asked.

"No. And if someone is after demigod blood, it's probably not for something good. Usually when things are imprisoned, it's for a good reason. Sometimes in order to free them, something like godly, or at least powerful demigods like from one of the Big Three's blood can help loosen the bonds," Nico replied.

"Big three?" Scott asked.

"Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, the three most powerful gods. Their kids tend to be a bit more powerful that other demigods. For a while, there was a pact for almost 80 years that they wouldn't have any more kids because of something one of them might do, but it was lifted a year ago."

"Wait… if that pact was only lifted last year, how are you here?" Storm asked.

"Well… Zeus and Poseidon each broke the pact once within the last 16 years… Hades… well, it's kinda complicated…." Nico didn't know how to tell them that he was from the 40's.

"Complicated how?" Logan asked.

"Let's just say that if you ever go to Las Vegas, don't go into the Lotus Hotel and Casino."

"Lotus? Aren't they those flowers from the Odyssey that hypnotize people?" Jean asked

"Yea… the flowers hypnotized Odysseus's crew into not wanting to leave the island… But now it's not an island anymore and time flows differently inside," Nico said quietly.

"Wait! I thought the Odyssey was just a legend!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Greek mythology isn't mythology," Nico replied, "All the monsters, the Gods, the legends, they're real… but a bit different that you've heard about."

"How does no one know about zhis?" Kurt asked after there was another moment of scilence as the mutants processed Nico's words.

"The mist. It's like a veil that hides the Greek world from the normal mortals. Only things from the Greek world can see through it, but monsters often use it to hide until they need to attack. A few mortals can see clearly through it… and mutants can see through it about as well as a demigod." Nico paused for a moment.

"The gods have worked really hard to keep the mortal mutants like you guys and the demigods worlds from colliding. I shouldn't even be able to get into Bayville because of the higher concentration of mutants here… but the boundaries have failed around this city, meaning demigods and monsters can get in now."

"Why would mutants and the Greek world have to be separate?" The professor asked.

"Why do mutants keep themselves a secret from the rest of the world? Because normal mortals can't comprehend the truth. Imagine how much chaos would erupt if the world suddenly found out all the monsters they thought were myths were real? I can tell that you guys are still trying to convince yourself that this is real, but since you guys have powers, it's a bit easier for you."

Evan looked down guiltily. He knew there was something weird about the kid from the moment he first saw him in Biology.

"Why do you call them mortals. I get that the gods are immortal and stuff, but do demigods live forever and stuff too?" Jean asked.

"No. We can become immortal if the gods offer it to us as we accept. But we do live a bit longer than normal people provided we don't get killed first," Nico replied.

"How old can you live to?" Logan asked.

"Well, if we do make it to old age, maybe 120ish years or if you're really healthy, a bit longer. But a lot of demigods barley make it to 20. Monsters tent to find us and try to kill us, we don't always win. But that's what the camps are for."

Nico began messing with the skull ring on his finger, remembering how despite Camp Half Blood, Bianca still only made it to 12.

"What are the camps you keep mentioning?" Storm asked.

"They're camps for demigods. It's like a safe place for demigods to grow up and learn how to survive. They're boarders around the camp that blocks monsters and mortals from entering. Out on Long Island there's Camp Half Blood. Mortals see a strawberry farm, but the Mist hides the camp. Satyrs go out and find demigods and bring them there before monsters get to them. Their godly parent claims them, and they begin training," Nico replied.

"You said there was more than one Camp," Jean said.

"There are, but Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter don't know about echother… really long story there," Nico replied.

Sensing Nico didn't want to explain Camp Jupiter, they moved on.

"When did you go to the camp?" the Professor ask.

"When I was ten; me and my sister were attacked by the manticore at my old school in Maine. A group of Demigods and a Satyr stepped in and helped us then we went to camp," Nico replied.

"Is your sister back at camp or something then?" Kitty asked.

Nico looked down, "Or something."

Nico's tone made it clear that he didn't want to talk about his sister.

"… so where's your sword?" Kitty asked, turning the conversation light.

"I used to have to carry it around, but now I can store it in the shadows instead. But at camp or when I'm not in the mortal world I still carry it. It's just a demigod thing. We get attacked by monsters a lot, its just easier when your weapon with within your grasp," Nico replied lightly.

"Earlier you said that we didn't have the right kind of weapons to fight monsters," Jean said.

"Normal steel or Iron can't kill monsters. All demigods carry a weapon made of either celestial bronze or imperial gold depending on which camp you're from. Camp Half Blood uses celestial bronze," Nico replied.

"You're sword doesn't look like bronze or old, it's black," Scott said.

"Stygian Iron is the only other kind of metal that permanently kills monsters. You see, when a monster is killed, it goes back down to Tartarus in the Underworld. But overtime it reforms then can come back, which can take anywhere from a few weeks to a few centuries, but that's what normally happens. Stygian Iron absorbs part of the monsters essence or soul, which prevents it from ever reforming."

"Then why don't all demigods use it if it prevents monster form coming back?" Rouge asked.

"Two reasons. One, it's really rare. It has to be mines, forged in the Underworld and it has to be dipped in the River Styx, which is not an easy process. The second reason is because only Hades, God of the Underworld, Thanatos, god of Death, or their children can wield it without it depleting their life force. If one of you guys even touched it for too long it could kill you or leave you really weak," Nico replied, looking at the black sword he had just summoned before banishing to back into the shadows.

"Okay, note to self, don't touch Nico's sword," Scott said.

Nico gave him a microscopic smile.

Despite the creepy note the conversation just took with a sword that can kill you just by touching it came around, the mood in the room seemed to lighten a bit.

"Well, it's getting late, you should all get to bed, you have school in the morning," the Professor said, looking out the window and seeing that it was now dark.

Everyone said goodnight and went up to their rooms. Nico knew he was going to get more questions tomorrow, but now he didn't mind. He could talk to them about stuff now and they would listen intently. No one back at camp or in the underworld ever really wanted to talk about the details of their world, so this was okay Nico to get to talk about it.

"That was interesting," Pietro said.

Earlier, Mystique had planted some bugs in the Mansion, so the brotherhood had just heard the entire conversation.

"Nico di Angelo could certainly be a most powerful ally," Mystique said to herself with a smirk. She then left the brotherhood boarding house to go give a report to Magneto.

**The end of this chapter. Remember to review and tell me what you thought and answer these questions.**

**How much more should the x-men find out about the Greek world.**

**Should Thalia and the Hunter of Artemis show up.**

**Should the X-men go to Camp Half Blood**

**What are more monsters I could have Nico fight?**

**Percy and Annabeth visiting Nico?**

**Persephone showing up and bugging Nico?**

**I own nothing. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is chapter 6 of IDK how many I shall do of this story. I thought it was about time I did an X-men Evolution episode chapter, but don't worry, the episode is not the only thing in this chapter. **

**So, yea, I own nothing and here is Nico in X-men Evolution, Season 1 Episode 8- Spyke Cam.**

It had been 8 days since Nico joined the X-men now. He surprisingly found himself liking the Danger room sessions while the others seemed to loathe them… especially when Logan was in charge of the lesson.

He had just gotten out of one in fact and now he was getting ready for school. Nico had made it clear that he did not want a suit uniform thing… but they gave him one anyway. Dark black pants, boots and shirt type thing that you had to look very closely in order to see the X stitched into the material.

He wasn't sure of what material it was made of, but it wasn't spandex or anything like that, but it was very durable, shock resistant (mostly) and a bit kinda sorta comfortable. But Nico would still choose armor over it any day… or at least his normal clothes. Not like his black jeans and black t-shirt were much different… though one had a skull and the other didn't.

And armor beat cloth material, durable or not, any day.

So after reminding himself to put his sword away, Nico walked into the shadows. He deiced that it was easier to just shadow travel to school than to wait in a car for everyone to get together then have to drive through traffic.

Nico had found that very few, usually no, people were in the outside food lunch yard in the mornings, so what had unofficially been claimed as Nico's tree was where he was stumble out of the shadows each morning.

Today was a B day, meaning he had to sit through Current events with Toad… Evan made it somewhat bearable, but Toad was annoying as Cerberus when he demands to play fetch and you don't want to play … which means you either give in or he just follows you around demanding attention till you can't take it anymore.

Speaking of Cerberus… he had just trampled a few plants and dug a few in Persephone's garden the last time Nico had reported to the underworld to tell his dad about the Empousai obeying a new master and how they wanted his blood to rise someone.

Of course, Nico didn't get any information out of it… but even he had to admit it was funny in a really horrifying kind of way to see Persephone explode when she saw a hole big enough for Nico to stand in right in the middle of her precious garden. It was a merical that Cerberus still had three heads at the end of the day.

It was also quite amusing to see a massive three headed, ferocious underworld guard down that could eat Logan whole digging in the ground like a normal puppy, then cowering in fear of Persephone's rage like an extremely scared normal puppy about to have an accident of the floor… which of Alecto the Fury (Furie?) got voted to clean up after words.

Anyway, back into today's events….

Nico appeared from the shadow of the tree, and as usual, no one was around to see the demigod appear.

Nico entered the hallways and went directly to his locker to get his English novel, which he was still yet to get past chapter 2, and his math book. He then hung out in his tree until the bell rang.

The day passed rather quickly. No monster attacks or fights between Scott and Lance. Current Events rolled around; Nico got back his essay with an okay score while the look on Evan's face indicated he didn't do very well.

Nico waited by the door for Evan to hurry up, since he, Evan and Kurt all had woodshop last together. Evan had become a bit less wary of Nico since one of his jokes got Nico to smile the slightest bit. Honestly, Nico didn't know why he waited for Evan, maybe he was actually making a friend outside of the demigod world or something.

Evan walked out of the classroom holding a video camera.

"Dude, check it out," Evan said, showing off the camera, "The teach is gonna let me make a home move to make up some extra credit!"

Nico shrugged, "Keep me out of the video and I won't send you to Hades."

Evan smirked, mostly used to Nico's Greek sayings after living with him for over a week… even if he still thought the idea of even being in the realm of the dead was terrifying… even more so since Nico's dad resided there.

The halls cleared as they got to class, Evan recorded the entire woods shop class for Kurt, who had to earlier go home due to something with his image inducer, or as Nico secretly called it, the mortal made mist manipulator, wasn't working properly and the real mist didn't to work for mutants as it did demigods.

Nico rolled his eyes when Evan began filiming Kitty and Rouge walking down the hallway arguing over a book. Evan kept mumbling movie production stuff, and Nico just wanted to get to class.

"Dude, just hang on a moment, you'll miss the good stuff!" Evan exclaimed in a whisper as Kitty and Rouge started fighting more.

Then of course came a 'love interest' to which Kitty went head over heels for. It was some guy Nico didn't care about hanging up some posters for a play he also didn't care about.

Nico scowled when he saw the play was _Dracula_. He knew the story of how empousai somehow got degraded from fierce monsters into 'I vant to suck your blud!' sunlight hating, refectionless, wannabe monsters from Transylvania. And really, it was a weird, complex and could of easily been avoided scenario, but no, it just had to happen, creating one of the most famously inaccurate monster of all time.

Anyway….

After Kitty's flirting continued with the guy, Nico got bored and walked to Wood shop without Evan, who kept filming the 'drama and character conflict.' In the end, both Kitty and Rouge made a competition out of who was going to win the lead female role for _Dracula._

Wood shop came and went, Evan got to class just after the bell rang and filmed the class for Kurt.

The bell rung and Nico just got a glimpse of Evan bolting out the doors on his skateboard with that camera of his. Figures Evan would try to make a skater video; he's hardly ever seen without the board with wheels.

Nico had never and never wanted to try skateboarding. Despite all of his demigod skills, staying balanced on bikes or scooters or whatever while not in battle or something was just something he could not do well. He was more of a walking/shadow travel kind of guy.

Nico walked down the sidewalk towards his destination. There were too many people around to successfully slip into the shadows, and the Professor had given his this whole speech of only using powers when absolutely necessary. Nico knew that, but he used his powers for non-emergencies as well… like getting to school in the morning.

And he would shortly be using his powers again once he got to his destination... the deep in the woods behind the mansion.

He was going to talk to Bianca's ghost. Over the past few days, Nico had been getting attacked by monsters, which were after his blood to help raise someone. He was 100 % positive it had something to do with the prophecy, and so he planned to ask Bianca to see if she could dig anything up from the talk in the underworld.

He decided rather than going down to find her in the underworld, he would just use a summoning spell. He found a perfect secluded spot deep in the woods. He got out what he needed and began chanting in Ancient Greek.

Moments later, the form of the forever 12 year old Bianca di Angelo shimmered into view before Nico.

"Hello Nico," Bianca greeted with a smile.

"Bianca," Nico beamed- beaming was something the Son of Hades rarely did anymore.

"So, are you here for just a talk?" Bianca asked, almost hopefully.

"Unfortunately, no. I- I need help."

"Is it about Percy again?"

"If only," Nico muttered, "It's about a prophecy that I, and apparently these mutants I have to work with are a part of."

So Nico began telling his sister everything that had happened since he came to Bayville from the Dracanae teacher on.

"So, I was wondering, do you think you could find anything for me about this 'most powerful mutant before them all?'" Nico asked in conclusion.

Bianca waited for a moment before answering, "I don't know much about mutants or their history, and neither do most of the spirits here… but there has to be something I can do, though it's going to take some time."

"That's okay, Bianca, you deserve some rest in your afterlife," Nico nodded, "I just need to know what I'm up against or you might be getting more neighbors down there."

"Good luck, little brother," Bianca smiled, "Don't worry."  
>"Thanks Bianca" Nico replied with one of his rare smiles that weren't creepy.<p>

And with that, the ghost of Bianca di Angelo flickered out of existence.

Nico's smile slowly faltered once his sister vanished. He didn't know how many more times he would get to speak with her before she got reborn, which he knew was probably coming, and then unless he ran into her re-incarnated self, he'd never have contact with her again.

But of course the odds of running into a reincarnated Bianca were slim… and even if he did, she wouldn't know who he was.

Little did Nico know, a certain Shape Shifter had heard the last part of the conversation.

Mystique had been wandering around in the trees behind the mansion, planning her next move, trying to figure out the best way to see if Nico could be persuaded to her cause. But what she found shocked her.

She had head muffled talking through the trees, and went to investigate.

"I don't know much about mutants or their history, and neither do most of the spirits here… but there has to be something I can do, though it's going to take some time," were the first clear words she heard, which sounded like they belonged to a female child.

The shape shifting mutant peered through some trees and saw Nico standing before a partlay see through image of a shimmering girl, who looked about 12.

"That's okay, Bianca, you deserve some rest in your afterlife," Nico nodded, "I just need to know what I'm up against or you might be getting more neighbors down there."

Afterlife? Was this girl… oh yes she was.

Mystique committed the name Bianca to memory for further reference.

"Good luck, little brother," Bianca smiled, "Don't worry."  
>"Thanks Bianca" Nico replied with a smile. Mystique had never seen Nico smile as long as she had been aware of his presence. He always wore a scowl, frown or no expression.<p>

'Little brother?' she was shocked. Nico was obviously older than this girl. He was 14, Bianca could not be more than 12… unless she'd been in her afterlife for quite some time.

The form of the girl disappeared, and a look of sadness crossed Nico's face now that his beloved sister was gone once again.

The Son of Hades walked back to the mansion, hands in pockets eyes down. Even though he appeared, at the moment, to be a sad kid, Mystique knew that he could spring at any moment should he discover her presence here. So she slunk away in the opposite direction, to get to a computer and see what she could dig up on this Bianca di Angelo.

Nico had just emerged from the trees and was walking towards the mansion when the alarm went off. The Son of Hades sprinted around to the front of the mansion to see a really big cat guy had pried the bars on the front gate open and was running through the security defences easily, making his way closer to the mansion.

Wolverine and Cyclops (Nico still found Scotts code name amusing) were already suited up and standing in front of the cat guy. Evan, holding that camera and not suited up, was right behind them. The rest of the X-men, minus the professor, ran out of the front door to help. Nico joined the group as well, sword drawn.

"No," Logan growled to the others, "He's mine."

Sabertooth growled and attacked. Wolverine blocked the others punches and growled back.

"No. This is not the place for your private war!" Storm announced and gathered the wind, and then shot a lighting bolt between the two brawling mutants. The bolt shocked Sabertooth. Suprisingly, the bolt didn't do much and Sabertooth tried to attack again, but Storm's winds held him back.

But not for long. Bigfoot fought against the wind and would of slashed at Logan again if Scott hadn't blasted him back. Once again, Sabertooth stumbled his way forwards. Jean threw a stone bench at him, Storm threw more lighting, combined with another blast from Scott.

"This isn't over Logan!" Sabertooth yelled and began to run.

Logan growled and ran after him.

"Wolverine, No!" Storm called, but was ignored Storm and disappeared into the trees on the other side of the mansion's wall.

It was about five minutes later than Wolverine stalked back, not even sparring his team a glance as he stormed into the mansion.

"Who was that?" Nico asked.

"Sabertooth, an enemy of Wolverine," Storm replied simply.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing him again soon," Scott muttered.

Nico could feel distress practically radiating off of Evan. Earlier, just before the fight broke out, Nico managed to hear Evan mutter something about messing up or it all being his fault. Nico didn't want to pry, but yet the demigod was still curious to what Evan could of done to cause this. But, Nico decided it was best that he didn't try to find out and make Evan feel worse.

All the mutants went inside and returned to their usual activities, though still shaken up about the day's events.

Nico was walking down the hallway towards his room when he saw Evan cursing out his video camera.

"You see the trouble you caused? If only there was some way of fixing this… this mess," Evan muttered.

"Well, yelling at an inanimate object isn't going to do much," Nico said.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Evan asked.

Just then, Rouge and Kitty walked down the hall from the other direction, arguing about that play again.

"I've gotta practice for the audition and you've been hoggin' the soundtrack all mornin'," Rouge complained.

"Hey, I bought it. Get your own!" Kitty replied.

Evan smirked and walked up to them, "Ladies, ladies. Maybe we can all help echother out here," Evan interjected.

"Oh no," Nico muttered.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" both girls yelled at him.

"You two think you can stop arguing to help me do something important?" Evan asked.

Nico automatically knew this wasn't going to end well. This 'imporant' thing was probably about Sabertooth.

"Like what?" Rouge asked.

"I'll explain on the way, but just to warn you first, we might have to do a bit of improvising," Evan replied, "You coming Nico?"

"Sure," Nico muttered and followed the trio. Nico wasn't sure exactly was Evan was up to, but it was most likely going to lead to a fight with Sabertooth then probably to facing Logan's wrath for doing whatever was about to happen.

A few minutes later, Kitty, Rouge and Nico sat on a scooter while Evan held on and allowed the scooter to pull him and his skateboard along.

As they pulled out of the gate, Nico could of sworn he saw something in the bushes. As they drive to the park, every now and then, Nico pretended not to see the flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. The others didn't notice it, but Nico was an ADHD demigod, he noticed everything around him weather he wanted to or not.

They arrived at the park and Nico went and sat under a tree, tense and looking for anything that would indicate Sabertooth was near.

Meanwhile, Evan had started the music soundtrack for the play and was filming Kitty and Rouge dancing. Nico rolled his eyes when Kitty directed a comment about Rouges dancing being like a zombie, then again at Evan's idea to have Rouge use her powers to copy Kitty's moves.

The demigod didn't really see what the whole big deal over this play was, but then again, Rouge was just trying to prove to Kitty she could do anything Kitty could… it's not like that hadn't happened a hundred times over with the gods and other immortal beings.

Nico suddenly tensed when he heard a ruffling in the trees, then a second later, he saw Sabertooth himself pass behind Evan, only revealed by the fact he was a head latter than the bushes.

"Evan! Move! Now!" Nico shouted, suddenly on his feet.

A second later, Sabertooth burst out of the vegetation straight towards the camera man himself.

Evan fell backwards onto the ground. Sabertooth smashed the music player with his foot.

"You're mine," he growled and lifted Evan up.

"Put him down," Nico said, walking out of the shadows, summoning his sword.

Sabertooth sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose, "You don't smell human, you smell like death."

"Not the first time I've been told that. Now, Put. Evan. Down," Nico replied with full confidence.

Sabertooth only smirked. Evan then decided to make his move.

"Knew you were coming. Gotta be sharp if you're gonna mess with the Spyke," Evan said as spikes came out all over his body, piercing Sabertooth's skin.

Sabertooth growled and threw Evan into Rouge, who was about to take off her glove but was intercepted by Evan's body being hurled towrd her.

"Then I'll take you!" he growled and pounced at Kitty.

Kitty turned intangible and he went straight through her. "Right, I'm so sure," Kitty remarked dryly.

Kitty then noticed that two of her friends were down, and in her distraction, Sabertooth swatted her into a tree.

That only left Nico on his feet. He could just stab Sabertooth… who knows, maybe he'd even disintegrate into yellow powder like an actual monster and part of his soul/essence would be absorbed itno Nico's blade so he couldn't reform.

Sabertooth began to walk towards a now unconscious Kitty.

"Leave her alone," Nico said, getting the villain's attention.

But then Nico remembered that this was a mutant, a mortal with powers, not a monster. His sword could hurt him, but it would be bloody and life force draining and no yellow powder. After all, Stygian Iron was different from Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold.

So as Sabertooth charged him, Nico didn't move, he didn't even flinch.

Instead, Nico threw his hands out in front of him. As a son of Hades, he could summon and animate corpses of dead people and things from anywhere, it just took a bit of extra energy to get them to his exact location of he wasn't right above them.

A large crack appeared in the ground, and three skeletons crawled out. One carried a shield, one had a small rusted pocket knife and the third carried nothing, but it's right hand and arm had been broken off, creating a sharp edge of his bone that was be like a sword.

"Epithese," Nico muttered; the Greek word for attack.

**(So I used just Google translate to get that and I don't know how to do all of the thingymabobers over certain letters. So don't freak out if it's not accurate or something. Thank you)**

Sabertooth took a step back when he saw that the stick of a kid in front of him summoned three skeletons out of the ground. Then he muttered a word Sabertooth didn't recognize and the skeletons advanced on him.

'This kid's powerful,' Sabertooth thought as the first skeleton reached him, the one carrying a shield.

Sabertooth slammed the shield with a powerful stroke. The shied slammed back into it's carried and made it stumble into the one with no weapon other than a broken off hand.

The one with the knife came at him, it lashed out, actually managing to give bigfoot a small scratch on his cheek.

He tried to swipe at the thing, but there was no flesh to swipe at. After a second though, Sabertooth grabbed the thing by the rib cage and tossed it back into the crack which Nico had summoned it from. He kicked the other two back in there as well.

"That all you can do, kid?" Sabertooth smirked.

"Not by a long shot," Nico muttered and raised his sword, not fully prepared to gut this guy if he had to.

Sabertooth was about to charge at Nico when a new voice entered the fray.

"Picking on kids now? Big mistake!" Wolverine growled as he tackled Sabertooth.

"Yeah? Why?" Sabertooth replied as he was 'pinned' to the ground.

"Cause it really ticks me off!" Logan yelled and threw Sabertooth a food ten-fifteen feet.

Sabertooth landed on his feet and got ready to attack again when Nico suddenly appeared out of his shadow. He hit Sabertooth with the handle of his sword extremely hard. And surprisingly, it actually knocked Sabertooth unconscious.

"Nice," Wolverine growled, "You do actually know how to use a sword."

"How else did you think I kill the monsters that come with being a demigod?" Nico smirked.

Logan huffed and smirked, then turned to Evan, who, along with Kitty and Rouge, were on their feet again.

"You planned this didn't you porcupine," Logan growled.

"Umm, a little bit," Evan squeaked.

"Well don't do it again!" Logan exlcimed, "You couldna all been killed and don't give me them puppy dog eyes half pint." The last part was directed at Kitty.

"I almost get killed at least once a week anyways, Sabertooth or no," Nico muttered.

"Don't start Death boy," Logan growled, "Grounded. All of you."

Logan lifted the unconscious Sabertooth onto his shoulders.

"For how long?" Evan asked.

"I dunno. Until Death Boy gets rid of those skeletons," Logan began to walk away, "Let's go."

"What are you going to do with Sabertooth now?" Kitty asked as they walked.

"Yeah. Scott said you two have been dukin' it out for years," Evan added.

"He and I got unfinished business," Logan replied.

"So what's gonna happen to him?" Rouge asked.

"Oh, he'll get a little, cooling off period," Wolverine smiled.

They arrived back at the mansion, and the professor and Wolverine took off in the Black Bird Jet with the still unconscious Sabertooth. Nico wasn't sure where they were going to take Wolverine's arch enemy, but he had a feeling they hadn't seen the last of him.

And another few days, they X-men went to see _DRACULA : A ROCK OPERA! _ Where both Kitty and Rouge had gotten cast into the play.

"You know, the legend of Dracula started after someone spotted an escaped demigod victim of an Empousa who hadn't finished draining his blood and out of desperation, bit into someone flesh to get blood he needed to survive," Nico whispered as they watched the play.

"I did not need to know that," Scott replied.

"His name wasn't even Dracula. Someone just thought that was his name when he tried to say drachma, but didn't have enough energy to do so. He needed a drachma to contact someone for help, but obviously that didn't happen because he got stabbed with a stake after-"

"Nico! Can we save the gruesome vampire origin story for later!" Scott whisper yelled.

"Vait, if he vas not actually a vampire, how did zhe the thing about turning other people into vampires by biting them start?" Kurt asked.

"You see, he was a child of Aphrodite, and he had the power to charmspeak. And before he got staked, he used his power to get people to help him by giving him blood, but it got a bit out of control and the people he charmspeaked went out and-"

"Later!" Scott hissed.

Nico shrugged at Kurt and promised to fill him in later, then looked back to the play as they did the final scene and ended with an upbeat song, all the while, Kitty and Rouge looked like they were having fun up on stage.

Despite the horrible plot line and the cheesiness and the inaccurateness of the play, Nico managed to enjoy the evening before returning to the mansion.

**Okay, so a 4000+ word chapter for you, hoped you liked it.**

**So I've made a plan to have Persephone and Thaila appear in a chapter and for the mutants to go to Camp Half Blood where they will meet Percy, Annabeth, Chiron and Will in another chapter. Once you read it, it'll actually all fit in nicely. Both of those two things will appear within the next couple of chapters. (BTW I FINISHED THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS YESTERDAY AM IN TEARS BECAUSE THERE'S NO MORE!)**

**So also, keep sending me suggestions and stuff. I'm gonna defiantly put some monsters in the next chapter and send me lots of monster suggestions. Also, I need to run one more thing by you guys.**

**What if I put Hazel into this story. I know I said this wasn't going to turn into a Heroes of Olympus, and it's not going to. Like, the events of The Lost Hero will happen after I've completed the story but not during it.**

**I just think it would be interesting to like have a side story within this story of like Nico brining Hazel to Camp Jupiter. It wouldn't be much, but it would be there. I know in HOO it was said that Hazel was at the camp for 9 months, but for the sake of this story, if I choose to do this, just pretend it was longer than 9 months. **

**Review and tell me what you think. Review a lot and tell me a lot of what you think. Give me criticism or praise, just tell me how I'm doing and what you think of my ideas.**

**Love you all. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys, this chapter's going to loosely cover episode 9 where the x-men and brotherhood go to the boot camp! **

**OH AND GUESS WHAT:**

**MONSTER FIGHT: THIS CHAPTER, NEXT CHAPTER AND A FEW CHAPTERS AFTER THAT!**

**PERSEPHONE: THIS CHAPTER! (Near the end but still there)**

**THALIA: NEXT CHAPTER!**

**HUNTERS OF ARTEMIS DOING AWSOME STUFF: NEXT CHAPTER!**

**CAMP HALF BLOOD W/ OTHER DEMIGODS: CHAPTER AFTER THAT!**

**HAZEL LEVESQUE: COMING SOON!**

**CAMP JUPITER: COMING SOON!**

**SEASON 1 FINALY: COMING SOON!**

**Tell me a few things you might want to see; funny stuff, dramatic stuff, sad stuff, filler scenes, whatever you think would make this story more interesting. Comment. Comment. COMMENT! REVIEWS ARE AWSOME!**

**I love comments no matter what they are. Even Flamers are welcome because you care enough to comment on my story and you can't tell me you don't care because you went out of your way to comment when you coulda just moved on, but you didn't. **

**ONTO A STORY!  
><strong> 

Nico didn't understand why he had to go.

Since he was ten years old, Nico's life had basically been training and fighting one thing after another. He didn't need to go to a weeklong boot camp for training. He fought monsters every day, he'd been through the Labyrinth with no one but a manipulative ghost and kept (most) of his sanity-he fought in a war last year for crying out loud.

Then again, he hadn't told anyone he'd been in a war against an army of monsters to stop Kronos from rising and dominating the earth… nor did anyone even know anything about the Labyrinth or Minos or even his title of Ghost King- and wasn't really planning on telling them. But everyone knew he fought monsters a lot so that should've been enough to get out of boot camp.

But no, here Nico di Angelo- demigod Son of Hades, Ghost King, survivor of the Labyrinth, fighter for monsters, the one who got _Hades_ to put aside a grudge long enough to fight in a war to save everyone- sitting in the back of a smelly bus that was barely making it up the mountain hill, on his way to boot camp.

There seemed to be three- four if you count Nico since he was sitting apart from everyone else- different groups on the bus.

One: near the front, were all the normal mortals from Bayville that were also signed up for Boot Camp.

Two: on one half of the bus, was the X-men, happily talking among themselves-or rather groaned among themselves because they had to be here.

Three: The Brotherhood sat on the other half of the bus, looking glumly out the window and occasionally muttering something to echother. Nico wasn't sure why they were here, but he didn't really care.

Nico sat on the very back seat of the bus. Unlike everyone else who was wearing exercising gear, Nico wore his normal black t-shirt with a skull on it under his brown aviators jacket, black jeans and his silver skull ring.

Rather than in the shadow storage, Nico's sword was attached to his side by the chain belt he had secretly retrieved from his cabin at Camp Half Blood.

Nico had decided to stop storing his sword in the shadows. He realized that it just used up his energy to store stuff in the shadow realm, and more than once, he'd lost something in it forever plus it was easier to draw form his side that to use his powers. He'd rather not lose his sword. And besides, the mist hides it from mortals. They won't even know it's there.

The X-men and the Brotherhood could see it, and any other mutant who knew about their powers could, but no one else. Nico actually kinda liked it because he knew the sword scarred the others, they wouldn't try to get him to be social as much if it was out.

The bus came to a stop and Nico shouldered the dark brown duffle bag he'd brought with him, containing everything he would need for the week, plus one or two things the X-men forced him to bring.

His X-men suit-which he probably wasn't going to use

A celestial Bronze dagger- which had been left in his Cabin the last time he secretly visited Camp with a note from Charon saying that a sword wasn't always the best choice for a fight and that he should keep it with him.

Some Nectar and Ambrosia and a few Drachmas- stuff every smart demigod has on hand

A change of clothes- because it's normal and stuff

Deodorant stick- every teen is supposed to have one anyway

Some exercise clothes- Something he was forced to take, but was going to be useless. Nico found that unless he had been fighting hard for a long period of time, he does not sweat very much. Normal clothes and the stick of deodorant would be more than enough to keep him from sweating and stinking horribly.

Everyone lined up in front of the bus as the Camp Director came and began inspecting each one of them. His eyes lingered on each of the teens before him disapprovingly, especially on Nico who was in almost all black clothes that one wouldn't think of exercising in.

"You will not be making wallets, necktie racks, or paperweights. You will not be engaging in potato sack races, water balloon tosses or pony rides. You WILL be taking 20 mile hikes, rappelling 200 foot cliffs, and crossing treacherous water with no more than a rope and all the courage you can muster. Do you read me?" he asked.

"Yes Sargent Hawk sir!"_ most_ of the present teens replied.

"I said do you read me?!" he asked louder.

"Yes, Sargent Hawk sir," Everyone but Nico said louder. Nico didn't do military discipline unless it was for his father, and even then, Nico didn't refer to him as Sir.

"Welcome to Iron Back Survival Camp, a name you won't soon forget. Now, here we have a young man, Scott Sumner," Hawk said.

"Summers," Scott corrected.

Nico inwardly smirked. This wasn't the first camp director who failed at names that the young demigod had met.

"Whose scholastic achievements at Bayville High have earned him the rank of group leader. You will be following his lead. You've got 10 minutes to stow your gear and report to the training field. DISMISSED!"

All of the normal mortals immediately grabbed their bags and or suitcases and went to their assigned cabins and Sargent Hawk walked off to somewhere to get ready for the training session. The mutants and Nico hung back for a sec.

"Ohh, I'm gonna be dead in like, 2 days," Kitty complained as she sat down on her suitcase.

"What about me? I'm a city kid," Evan added.

"Vhat did we ever do to deserve this," Kurt muttered.

"I'm going Awol. Anyone know how to hotwire a school bus?" Rouge said, picking up her bag.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down private," Scott interrupted, "Come on, we're not washing out in front of half the school. Besides, Professor X endorses this place."

"Yeah, at least he gave us a choice. Survival training here or with Wolverine," Jean added omtimiscally.

"Some choise," Rouge muttered.

"Come on, we can do this," Scott replied.

"This place has nothing on Camp Half Blood," Nico said, "Their climbing wall looks easy."

"It's 50 feet straight up!" Rouge exclaimed.

Nico gave a creepy smile, "Camp Half's blood is taller, curves inward and has real lava spewing out of it. No, this camp has nothing on Camp Half Blood."

Everyone was creeped out my Nico's smile and were deciding if he was telling the truth or not, which he was.

The X-men picked up their bags and walked to their cabins.

At first, Nico was glad to find out he was in a separate cabin that the other X-men… but then he glumy realized he was sharing with other people, which then escalated when the Brotherhood walked into his Cabin.

Nico had claimed the Bunk in the far corner, and his unzipped his bag to transfer a bag of ambrosia into his jacket pocket when Toad appeared next to him.

"Hey Nico boy," he said.

"Go away," Nico simply said.

"Is that any way to-ooh what's that!" Toad suddenly exclaimed when he saw something shiny catch the light from Nico's open bag.

The frog boy reached in at tried to grab Nico's celestial bronze dagger. He got it two inches into the air before the Celestial Bronze fell through his hand like Kitty had turned it intangible.

The dagger landed on top of Nico's bed.

"Hey! What the heck!" Toad exclaimed.  
>"Don't. Touch," Nico growled.<p>

"W-why can't I touch it yo?" By now, the other Brotherhood members had come over just in time to see Toad try, and fail to pick up the dagger.

Nico picked up the dagger before Toad could try to pick it up again.

"You are mortal," Nico said.

"Is that supposed to mean something offensive?" Toad asked.

"This is made of Celestial Bronze," Nico said.

The son of Hades suddenly smirked and thrust the dagger out. If Toad had been a demigod, it would of gutted his stomach. Toad yelped, but then Nico passed the dagger harmlessly out of his stomach, leaving no mark or pain other than a slightly tingling.

"-Mortals cannot be touched by it," Nico ended as Toad proceeded to slightly freak out. He put the dagger in a pocket of his jacket.

"Then why are you keeping it with you?" Blob asked.

"You know what I am," Nico said. There had been an entire confrontation at school about the subject of Nico being a demigod a few days ago. The X-men were furious to find you about the bug Mystique had placed. It had been found and destroyed though.

"It's essential that I am armed."

"What? The sword's not enough for you. Oh, look, gold!" Pietro exclaimed, catching sight of the Drachmas.

Before the speedster could even touch Nico's bag, a black sword tip was at his throat.

"Celestial Bronze may not work on you, but this is Stygian Iron. I will not hesitate to hurt you if you touch any one of my belongings," Nico said seriously.

Pietro gulped under Nico's glare. Nico put his sword back on the metal chain he wore, tossed his now zipped up bag further back on his bed and walked out of the cabin.

"Great, not only do we have to deal with Summers being in charge, but we have to room with _him _for the next week?" Lance muttered.

"At least he's gotta be on our team, yo," Toad shrugged.

Nico scowled and shook his head at the arguing groups before him. Not long ago, Scott and Lance had both used their powers in a race, and in the end, Scott had won, but now the Brotherhood were yelling at the X-men that he cheated and the X-men argued that Lance had started it and gotten what he deserved

The Son of Hades shook his head and stood not far away, leaning against the post that held the climbing rope up. He wished he could be standing in the trees, but Sargent Hawks had earlier yelled at him for standing too far away from the group, so he had to come back out.

If something like this happened at Camp Half Blood, two people using their powers in a race to win, it would be expected.

The whole point was to survive, and if using your special abilities helped, you used them. In a real fight, you wouldn't refrain from using your powers if I meant not dying unless you had sworn on the River Styx that no powers would be used for whatever reason.

Nico didn't see a difference here. This was a survival training camp. Both of the mutants had used their power discreetly, and the normal mortals saw nothing. Survival training was survival training. Powers or no.

Scott had simply used his powers more efficiently that Lance and thus, won.

But Nico wisely said nothing, seeing as 15 minutes later, the two groups were just barley finishing the pushups Sargent Hawk made them do for arguing.

After the Sargent left, ordering the two teams, minus Nico who had nothing to do with the dispute, to race to the top of Mount Humiliation (which Nico found to be an incredibly stupid name) and take a picture with a flag, they began somewhat arguing again.

In the end, there was an agreement that neither teams would use their powers. Mostly because Scott and Lance couldn't be in the same area for long without a extra challenges being issued.

"Hey Nico, we said we couldn't use our powers, but you could just shadow travel us to the top right? Since you aren't competing?" Scott asked.

"No. You made your deal, you've got to do it yourself. Besides, I've never successfully shadow traveled with more than two other living beings before," Nico replied.

Two minutes later.

"Hey Nico. You wanna shadow travel us to the top. I mean, your not competing and all so-" Nico went ahead and cut Lance off.

"Unless you want two of your teammates to be lost in the shadows forever, no," and with that Nico walked off over to where he was supposed to be training with the other kids.

"Spoil sport," Lance muttered.

For a about two hours after the departure of the two teams, Nico went through the drills with the other students that the Sargent had lined up for the day. But then one of the obsical courses crashed and a few kids got hurt, so he called break and got the kids to the infirmary.

Nico was hanging around the tree line, when someone suddenly appeared behind him.

"Hello Nico," Hermes greeted.

"Lord Hermes? What are you doing here?" Nico asked.

"Came to warn ya. Couple of your friends up there are entering a mine in the mountain, it's a Cyclopes den, two big guys live there," the god said grimly.

"Which ones. The large group of boys and girls or the group of four?" Nico asked.

"Group of four, they're heading straight in. I've heard they aren't exactly the best guys, but still, they are part of the prophecy and you need them alive."

"I know. Thanks," Nico nodded before heading towards a shadow.

"Good luck, kid," Hermes said, then was suddenly gone.

Nico entered the shadows and then found himself in the entrance of the mine. A wooden board with DANGER painted on it had been torn off the entrance and thrown aside.

"Idiots," Nico growled and drew his sword before rushing into the cave.

"YOU IDIOT! WE CAN'T FIT THROUGH THERE!" can the thunder of Lances voice as well as I minor tremor.

'Well, if the Cyclopes didn't know they were here before, they difficulty do now,' Nico thought.

Finally, a light, as well as the four members of the Brotherhood came into view.

"Stop!" Nico yelled.

"Nico? What are you doing here?" Toad asked.

"You have to get out of here now," Nico said, gripping his sword tighter.

"Look, this has nothing to do with you, just go-" Pietro was cut off by Nico.

"You don't understand. This is a Cyclopes den!"

"A what?" Lance said.

A chuckle filled the space.

"Whatta we got here Jimmy," a deep voice said somewhere in the darkness, "Looks like lunch has finally come along."

"Ohh, a bunch of those special humans, yes!" another, more high pitched voice followed, "Ohh ohh and a demigod. YUMMY!"

"Haven't had one of them since that scrawny Apollo boy two years back."

"He tasted so sweet."

"Show yourselves," Nico ordered, stepping in front of the Brotherhood, who were backed up against the wall.

"This one smell like death. I'm not sure he'll taste so sweet," the deeper voice said.

Two figures emerged from the dark. They were at least 12 feet tall, their heads were just below the celling. They each had one large eye in the middle of their forehead. One of them was wearing a necklace with an assortment of bones and weapons, but other than that, both of the monsters only wore a loincloth.

Toad let out a started scream.

"Ooh, I like the froggy one!" the one of the left, who wore no necklace and had the higher pitched voice, exclaimed, "Frogs taste good grilled over the open fire. Hmmhmhmhmhmmm!"

"That one's gotta lot of muscle, he'll last us a good long while. The earthy one is mine though, got it Catchy?" the other one, the deeper voiced, necklace wearing one, Jimmy, nodded.

"And we share the demigod and road smelling one?" 'Catchy' asked.

"They'll taste good," Jimmy nodded.

"You're not eating anyone," Nico said, taking a brave step forward, rising his sword.

"Ahh! Who carries around a weapon of Stygian Iron?" Jimmy grumbled, looking fearfully at the sword.

"A son of Hades," Nico said.

"Oh, no one's gotten a taste of one of those since before the second world war!" Catchy squealed.

Catchy apparently couldn't contain himself any longer and rushed forwards.

"Move!" Nico ordered, and the demigod and Brotherhood dodged just in time for Catchy to run into the wall. The vibrations shook the cave and the way back to the entrance caved in.

"Catchy, look what you did!" Jimmy yelled.

"S-sorry," Catchy said, looking woozy from having his head smashed into the wall.

Nico took advantage of Catchy's current dazed state and rolled under his arm and inserted his blade into the Cyclops's chest.

Catchy the Cyclops exploded into yellow powder.

"Catchy! Grr, you'll pay for that demigod!" Jimmy yelled, picking up a boulder.

"You know what Stygian Iron does to things like you. He's not going to reform in Tartarus, and neither will you," Nico said, getting into a defensive stance.

Jimmy started throwing boulders. Nico just managed to dodge them, but as they hit the walls, the cavern began to get more unstable.

The brotherhood watched as Nico fearlessly dodged the boulders. They were too scared to move from where they landed on the floor, and somehow, none of the boulders being thrown hit them.

Nico had managed to get in close. He jumped up to stab Jimmy, and he did, but at a cost. Just as Nico's sword inserted itself into his chest, Jimmy swung his arm out. Nico got hit and was slammed into the wall.

Jimmy exploded into yellow powder.

But Nico was out cold.

The Brotherhood realized they were trapped, and the only one who could get them out was unconscious.

But then the X-men appeared in the shaft above them.

And then Storm and the Black Bird appeared at the top of the mountain, saying that Professor Xavier and Mystique were in danger.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Nico woke up in the Mansion's infirmary. He quickly sat up when he remembered the Cyclopes. He didn't know if his sword had hit it's mark. He instantly regretted sitting up so quickly when the headache came and his vision went alarmingly fuzzy.

"Take it easy, Nico," a voice said, "You've got a concussion."

Nico waited for his vision to clear, which took a while and it wasn't fully, but when it did, he saw Storm standing in front of his bed.

"Where's my jacket," Nico managed to mutter.

Storm gave him an odd look, but picked up the jacket on the table.

"What do you need out of it?" she asked quietly, but to Nico it sounded like she was yelling through a megaphone next to his ear.

"It the top right pocket on the inside there a baggie with some bite sized caramel colored squared, hand me one." Nico's words were slurred due to the concussion, but Storm got the message.

Storm did so and Nico popped the amazing tasting ambrosia into his mouth. In a moment, the concussion faded. Nico's vision focused, the headache disappeared, his hearing went to normal and the few scraped and bruises on his arms faded.

"That's-that's amazing, what is this?" Storm looked at the remaining squared in the bag.

"It's ambrosia. It heals demigods, but if mortals eat it it'll burn them from the inside," Nico replied, noticing that his sword was on the table next to the bed, wrapped in cloth. He picked it up and sheathed it on his belt.

"I'll remember that the next time you decide to rush into a fight and get a concussion. Good to see that you're up though," Scott said from the door. He entered followed by the other X-men, including the Professor and Wolverine.

"What happened?" Nico said.

"The Brotherhood told us what happened in the mine, and we managed to get you out. We had to leave the Camp early because of a problem here, but it's been dealt with and we don't have to go back to camp," Jean replied.

"Have you finally gotten over your stupid rivalry yet?" Nico asked.

"No, but we're working on it," Scott reluctantly replied after Jean elbowed him.

"You did good helping those four out today, but next time, ask for backup before you charge in alone," Logan said.

"But he always acts alone," a new voice said.

Everyone looked over to see a beautiful woman with black hair and brown eyes in a white Ancient Greek style dress. Well at least the dress looked white at first but at different angles, it seemed to be different colors.

Wolverine got out his claws, "Who are you?" he growled.

"Nico knows me," she replied with a devilish smirk.

Nico scowled, "What are_ you_ doing here?"

"Is that anyway to me to your friends?" she asked.

Nico gritted his teeth. Everyone could see that Nico obviously didn't like this woman.

"Meet Persephone. Goddess of Spring, wife of Hades… my stepmother," he said the last part more bitterly than the rest of the introduction.

"Hello everybody," Persephone smiled brightly.

"What are you doing here Persephone," Nico asked again.

"Oh well, you know, it's the last few weeks of spring, decided to a nice stroll before I have to stay in the underworld for the fall and winter. Thought I'd drop in on my favorite stepson," she replied.

"One; I'm your _only_ stepson, and two; You hate me. You've turned me into a dandelion multiple times for just being too close to you. You wouldn't come near me unless you want something… or Dad sent you," Nico replied coldly.

At first, everyone just thought Nico was being rude, but then the sweet smile melted off of Persephone's face.

"Well, at least you aren't as stupid as some of your past siblings… but are you ever going to let that family spat go?" she muttered with a distasteful look.

"Not when it's happened multiple times," Nico glowered, "So what do you want."

"Your father sent me. Wanted me to give you something, and honestly, you should feel lucky I even allow you to have these," the spring goddess suddenly had a small brown cloth pouch in her hands. She tossed it to Nico, who effortlessly caught it.

"He said you might need them someday soon, and not to use them all at once, but I doubt you'll want to use them at all," she continued.

Persephone's smile suddenly reappeared on her face as she looked at the X-men "Well, it was interesting meeting all of you. Maybe I'll drop in another time when Nico isn't around for some Tea. Ta-ta."

The next moment, Persephone was gone and there were a bunch of flowers all over the room. Nico scowled and threw the dandelions in his hair in the nearby trash can.

"What was that all about," Scott asked.

Nico looked at was in the pouch and quickly closed it.

"Just a gift from dad. Ignore Persephone. It's pretty unlikely she'll actually come back. Once fall begins she can't leave the Underworld until spring. And even then, she'll only come back if she wants something… or more likely she'll just drag me into the Underworld like she did last time," Nico muttered the last part.

"Okay cool but…" Evan said, "Umm…she turned you into a dandelion?"

"Don't. Ask," the glare Nico gave Evan quickly erased all curiosity from the mutant's mind.

Nico suddenly disappeared into the shadows. He came out in his room and reopened the pouch.

And there on the soft brown material were 12 pomegranate seeds.

**Alright, so there's chapter 7, hope you liked it. No episodes in the next chapter, but other stuff, yes. Tell me if you guys want to see Persephone again. **

**Love ya. **

**Also, how many seeds did Nico have in the book? I forgot. I know it's more than 12, I just need to know the original number for plot details, nothing major, but still.**


End file.
